


You Called It Love, I Called It Torture

by Qeewi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: После истории с Гадриэлем у Дина уходит несколько недель, чтобы понять, какой большой ошибкой было позволить ангелу овладеть Сэмом.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, team free will as family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Called It Love, I Called It Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814720) by [SpiritClusters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritClusters/pseuds/SpiritClusters). 



_«Думаешь, ты все еще жив, потому что ты можешь сражаться?_  
 _Ты жив благодаря тому, что я сделал, чтобы спасти тебя»_  
— Автор неизвестен

Его рука пульсирует. Горит под Меткой, которая словно бы пытается окутать его нервные окончания и выжечь их. Его пальцы по-прежнему нервно дергаются, мешая сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме того, насколько ощущение в его правой руке _неправильное_. Насколько дурное. Тошнотворное.

Ему хочется впиться в свою кожу зубами. Тереть до костей — до тех пор, пока Метка не исчезнет, силой оторванная от плоти. Но это не тот зуд, который он в одно мгновение может унять, просто почесавшись. Ничто не помогает заглушить боль. Ни лекарства. Ни алкоголь. Ни даже сон.

Он должен просто подавить это чувство, напоминая себе снова и снова — _улыбайся и терпи._

Он хочет выбраться из этой машины. Он не уверен, что в последнее время желал чего-нибудь настолько же отчаянно. Импала может быть ему домом, но его телу на этот факт попросту наплевать. Каждый сустав, одновременно тугой и слишком подвижный, был на грани того, чтобы сломаться и снова срастись воедино.

_Мне нужно выбраться отсюда. Иначе я что-нибудь сломаю._

Дин отрывает взгляд от бесконечной линии асфальта, отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-нибудь — кроме бескрайней дороги или случайной проезжающей машины, — на что можно было бы отвлечься. Дорога в ночи не отличается красочным пейзажем.

Радио молчит. Вокруг тихо. Голоса в голове настолько громкие, что она вот-вот лопнет. Мысли гудят, и гудят, и гудят.

Справа от него спит Сэм, калачиком свернувшись у пассажирской двери и подложив под голову куртку, дабы плечу было удобнее. Его дыхание, тихое и размеренное, наводит на мысли, что его брат _действительно_ спит, а не притворяется, потому что не хочет говорить, — за последние несколько недель это вошло у него в привычку. Про себя Дин находит это нелепым. Они и так почти не разговаривают, если того не требует охота и попытки совместного сосуществования. Неужели он думает, что, если он оставит глаза открытыми, что-то изменится?

Дин не давит. Потому что если он начнет давить, Сэм замкнется в себе — а взаимоотношения, что им удалось наладить, и без того натянуты. Кроме того, Сэм _не желает_ разговаривать. Дин не станет стучаться в закрытую дверь; по крайней мере до тех пор, пока сохраняется вероятность, что Сэм может _буквально_ укусить его в ответ.

Дин бросает взгляд на дорогу, чтобы убедиться, что Импала все еще движется между рядами. Так и есть; тогда взгляд Дина вновь перемещается на брата. Не потому, что в том, как грудь Сэма поднимается и опускается с каждым вдохом, есть что-то особенно интересное, а за неимением чего-то, на чем еще можно сосредоточиться.

Его брат бледен. Его щеки слегка алеют, как в лихорадке, а глаза мечутся за закрытыми веками. Значит, спит. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы войти в стадию быстрого сна? Минимум полтора часа? Неужели они уже так долго в пути? Он готов был поклясться, что они только что покинули крохотный городишко посреди Вайоминга с населением в семнадцать человек — недавно жестоко убитых ныне покойным кровожадным берсеркером*.

Дин выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Переводит взгляд на дорогу. Рука пульсирует.

Импала оставляет позади милю за милей, пока Сэм спит, безразличный к происходящему.

Глухой зуд и пульсация перерастают в острую, ноющую боль. Дин, наконец, сдается, отрывая правую руку от руля и аккуратно закатывая рукав до локтя. Левой рукой удерживая машину между расплывающимися линиями, Дин яростно впивается в правую руку зубами. От силы укуса его рот наполняется кровью. Несмотря на его ожидания, Метка по ощущениям ледяная. Он словно лижет лед или кусает что-то замороженное.

_Мерзость._

Он впивается в руку достаточно сильно, чтобы чувствовать, как между зубами натягивается кожа. Ощущение настолько яркое, что это почти мучительно.

И все же от мгновенного облегчения его тело обмякает. Он не осознавал, насколько сильно напряжение сковывало каждый его мускул, до тех пор, пока оно не ушло. Это, к сожалению, также означает, что мертвая хватка, с которой он цеплялся за руль, ослабевает.

Они не оказываются в канаве, нет — в этой глуши, на Среднем Западе, вряд ли что-то, кроме пыли и перекати поля, может представлять опасность, — но их заносит достаточно сильно, и Дин, ударяя по тормозам и с силой цепляясь за руль, резко уводит Импалу вправо. Такие виражи совершают подростки — заканчиваются они обычно смертью.

Готовый к тряске, Дин умудряется удержаться прямо. Сэму везет не так сильно. От резкого движения его брата подбрасывает. Окровавленной рукой Дин по инерции прижимает ладонь к его груди, пытаясь удержать на месте. Он не дает Сэму удариться головой о приборную панель, но его брата все равно слегка кренит вперед.

То, как его брат пытается отпрянуть, издавая эти глухие, задушенные звуки, заставляет его внутренне сжаться. Жаль, что у Импалы нет ремней безопасности. Он давно об этом думает, честно говоря. С тех самых пор, как демон протаранил ее фурой. Но сейчас особенно — тогда бы ему не пришлось строить из себя американскую мамашу** для своего до нелепого чувствительного к прикосновениям брата.

Воспаленные карие глаза Сэма — _почему, черт возьми, они налиты кровью, если он проспал так долго?_ — раскрыты, взгляд бегает дико из стороны в сторону. Как будто он пытается понять, где он.

— Эй, — Дин крепче сжимает левую руку на руле. Сэм издает негромкий звук в ответ. Дин подумывает о том, чтобы съехать на обочину, но от мысли, что тогда он вынужден будет проторчать здесь дольше, заставляет внутренности скрутиться, поэтому он не останавливается. — Расслабься. Я просто перестроился.

— Я, — взгляд Сэма мечется и останавливается, наконец, на нем. Он немного расслабляется, но не до конца, — лишь признает, что непосредственная опасность ему не грозит. Это немного задевает — то, что его брату неуютно в его присутствии. — Л-ладно, — Сэм выдыхает, разминая пальцы, будто он сжимал их.

Дин прижимает язык к внутренней стороне зубов, желая сказать что-нибудь, но зная, что воспринято это будет плохо. 

Когда Сэм немного приподнимается, Дин убирает руку; контакт больше не нужен. Сэм поднимает левую руку и рассеянно трет грудь, будто Дин действительно причинил ему боль. Усталость, что окутывала его брата, словно саван, очевидно по-прежнему с ним, но настороженность в его глазах говорит о том, что ко сну он возвращаться не собирается.

Дин испытывает чувство вины за то, что это его разочаровывает.

Между ними повисает молчание. Рука Дина кровоточит, но он не хочет привлекать к этому внимание, поэтому он просто скучающе устраивает ее на коленях; рукав все еще неудобно закатан. Если Сэм взглянет — он увидит.

Они проезжают знак с весело отпечатанной на нем надписью: _«НЕБРАСКА… хорошая жизнь»_. Дин поджимает губы. Прощай, Вайоминг, штат, в котором ничего нет. Вчера, когда они пересекли его границу, Дин весело напомнил брату, что население Род-Айленда больше. В ответ он получил поднятую бровь и молчание.

Где-то спустя минуту Сэм прочищает горло и тихо спрашивает, сжимая пальцы на коленях:

— Где мы?

Дин слегка приподнимает брови.

— Ты умеешь читать, — говорит он.

Лицо Сэма дергается. Приобретает нечитаемое выражение. Дин спрашивает себя: а было ли время, когда он мог его прочесть? Он часто делал вид, что может, но в отношении брата он больше не так наивен. Зачастую они с Сэмом — чужие люди, цепляющиеся за совместные воспоминания.

Ладно, разве что не _сейчас_.

Отрешение — сука.

— Да, — неуверенно говорит Сэм, словно Дин расспрашивает его о запутанном математическом понятии, а не напоминает о чем-то, что Сэм умеет с трех лет. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Дин, оставляя все как есть. Его рука болит. Он впивается ногтями в ладонь, не в силах сделать ничего другого.

Мгновение они молчат.

— Так где мы?

В глазах Дина вспыхивает раздражение.

— Небраска. Мы только что проехали знак.

— О.

О. И это все, чего он удостаивается. _О?_ Дин заставляет тошнотворное, вечно сидящее внутри, судорожное беспокойство о здоровье Сэма замолкнуть. Сэм не мог читать, когда умирал из-за Испытаний. Мелкая моторика и все те вещи, выполнение которых требует полноценно функционирующий мозг, словно вымылись из него. Но Сэм в порядке. Гадриэль об этом позаботился; а все, что не исправил он, исправил Кас.

Он сглатывает.

— Как себя чувствуешь, нормально? — Сэм молчит, поэтому он добавляет: — Просто, знаешь. Тот берсеркер хорошенько приложил тебя по голове. Уверен, что нет сотрясения?

— Ага.

— Окей. Так ты в порядке?

— Ага.

Дин сжимает зубы. Односложные ответы. Сколько им? Шесть? Когда Дин глядит на него, готовый устроить допрос по этому поводу, он отмечает отстраненное выражение лица Сэма. Когда они проезжают отметку об очередной проеханной миле, Сэм резко переводит на нее взгляд и смотрит до тех пор, пока она не исчезает из виду, словно пытается запомнить выведенные на ней краской цифры.

Дин беззвучно закрывает рот и хмурится. Что-то новенькое. Сэм и в лучшие дни бывает одержим, но даже в разгар самых страшных ссор он не выказывает сомнений в том, что они находятся именно в том месте, которое назвал Дин. Он что, пытается сосчитать мили, оставшиеся до Лебанона? Потому что им ехать еще как минимум восемь часов.

Он хмурится. У него уходит секунда, чтобы понять.

— Уверен, что ты в порядке?

При звуке его голоса Сэм слегка вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и глядит широко раскрытыми глазами. Значит, потерялся в мыслях. Дин ждет ответа, а горло Сэма сжимается, пока он пытается его сформулировать. Он облизывает губы, открывает рот и вдруг замирает. Внезапное оцепенение длится всего секунду, прежде чем Сэм вцепляется в правую руку Дина мертвой хваткой.

— Какого черта?! — голос Сэма резок.

Дин снова бьет по тормозам, но в этот раз не петляет по дороге. 

— Чувак! — восклицает Дин, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки брата. — Какого…

Правая рука Сэма уже шарит по карману куртки, пока он не выуживает из нее телефон, освещая устройством кровавые отметины.

— Это следы от укусов, — осознает Сэм, поднимая на него взгляд. Он слегка прищуривается. — Съезжай на обочину.

— Чего?

— Съезжай на обочину.

— Я не собираюсь…

— _Съезжай. На. Обочину._

Дин с силой жмет на педаль тормоза, сворачивая на обочину. Импала жалобно подвизгивает от такого внезапно жестокого обращения. Они оба слегка вздрагивают от неожиданной остановки, но внимание Сэма явно сосредоточено на чем-то другом.

Дин неловко сгибает пальцы. Сэм ощупывает окровавленное место ледяными руками. Дин не сдерживает болезненной гримасы, когда брат задевает особенно нарывающее место.

— Ты прокусил руку до мяса, — говорит Сэм бесстрастно, и это едва ли не хуже, чем если бы он бурлил эмоциями. — О чем ты, _думал_?

Дин отводит глаза, чувствуя внезапно, что задыхается. _Я хочу выбраться из этой машины_ , снова думает он, находясь почти на грани отчаяния. А затем на него накатывает очередная волна раздражения. _Определишься ты уже, черт возьми, Сэмюэль?_

— Дин.

Дину удается вырвать руку из мертвой хватки брата. Ему кажется, что он скалится, когда вновь поворачивается лицом к брату.

— Теперь ты делаешь вид, что тебе не все равно? Серьезно?

Лицо брата вытягивается.

— Дин…

— Не надо, — обрывает его Дин, качая головой. Она у него идет кругом.

_Будь обстоятельства такими же, я бы не стал. Не стал. Не стал._

Глаза Сэма сужаются, и он выглядит одновременно раздавленным и готовым убивать. С легким шумом он хватается за ручку пассажирской двери и вылезает из машины. Он не хлопает дверью, но близок к тому. Паника, вспыхнувшая в нем, заглушает его прежнюю ярость, и Дин тянется к собственной двери, когда слышит, как открывается багажник.

_Не уходи. Не…_

Дин почти мчит к задней части Импалы. Он ее еще даже не заглушил, и ее задние фары освещают черты его брата призрачным красным светом. Сэм похож на солдата в боевой раскраске, готового убивать и калечить голыми руками.

— Сэм, что ты… — начинает было Дин, но останавливается на полуслове, когда видит, что Сэм достает из багажника. Аптечка. Он застывает, чувствуя себя глупо. _Ох_.

Сэм поворачивается к нему лицом, открывая коробку, копошится в ней в поисках необходимого. Выражение его лица пустое — такое же, как и всегда в последнее время.

— Хочешь сделать это здесь или в Импале?

Дин открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах выдавить ни звука почти полную секунду.

— Здесь.

— Ладно, — Сэм закрывает багажник и жестом указывает Дину, чтобы тот положил на него руку. Дин двигается с неохотой, но Сэм его нерешительности не разделяет. Действует он почти грубо, не говорит больше необходимого минимума, пока чистит и бинтует укусы. Дин бы воспротивился ему, отстоял бы свою самостоятельность, но он не уверен, что сумел хотя бы дотронутся до кожи, не добавив себе парочку новых ран.

Когда от крови не остается ни следа, он болезненно разочарован тем, что Метка по-прежнему цела, выжжена в нижних слоях кожи. _Насколько глубоко она проходит? До самых костей?_

Повторно проверяя перевязку, Сэм гораздо спокойнее спрашивает:

— Чешется?

Пальцы левой руки Дина прижимаются к бедру.

— Нет, — он слегка пожимает плечами, будто это неважно. — Она просто… болит.

На мгновение руки Сэма замирают, но в итоге он продолжает работу, заглядывая ему в глаза на мгновение.

— Помогло?

— Что?

— Кусать ее? Помогло? — Сэм выглядит даже чересчур спокойным. Бесстрастным.

— Нет, — признает Дин. — Не больше, чем все остальное.

Сэм слегка хмурится, но кивает, словно просто обрабатывает информацию. Это немного странно. Но Дин вынужден признать, что то, что его брат не истерит по этому поводу…это хорошо? У него нет подходящих слов для этого. Просто…могло быть и хуже.

Сэм отпускает руку Дина, засовывает припасы обратно в аптечку и снова открывает багажник Импалы, чтобы вернуть ее на место.

— Спасибо, — Дин трет бинты. Он чувствует, как горлу подкатывает тошнота, когда понимает, что разочарован тем, что больше не ощущает боль столь же отчетливо. Только если будет давить, как на синяк. Сэм ничего не говорит, поэтому Дин осторожно прощупывает почву:

— Тебе от меня что-то нужно?

Он и сам не уверен, шутит он или нет. Во всяком случае он так не думает.

Спина Сэма напрягается. То, как он разворачивается к нему лицом, заставляет Дина отпрянуть.

— Нет, — говорит Сэм. — Ты мой брат. Тебе была нужна помощь.

Дин почти смеется.

— Я, эм, думал, что мы оставили это позади.

Сэм закрывает глаза и качает головой. Он закрывает багажник.

— Нет, — говорит он. Он ничего не добавляет. Не спорит. Он возвращается к пассажирской двери и, не говоря больше ни слова, забирается в машину. Дин глядит на его удаляющуюся спину и чувствует, как что-то тянет внутри живота.

Ему требуется немного больше времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и вернуться в Импалу. Сэм прячет лицо за книгой, которую нашел на заднем сиденье. Очевидный способ избежать разговора, который хочет начать Дин. Хорошо. Дин тоже не хочет с ним разговаривать. Что он на это скажет?

_Определись._

Он выезжает обратно на дорогу, и они продолжают свой путь в Канзас. Краем глаза он замечает, что Сэм внимательно рассматривает отметки миль — до тех пор, пока они не скрываются из виду. Дин гадает, почему и как долго он это делает, но не может найти в себе силы спросить.

Отстраненно он думает, что какая-то его часть не хочет знать ответ.

Никто из них не говорит больше необходимого минимума до тех пор, пока Импала не заезжает на знакомую территорию Бункера.

Его рука болит.

***

Одна из самых больших проблем Бункера — эхо. Возможно, все из-за того, что он был спроектирован таким образом, или, быть может, из-за большого пространства и малого количества людей, обитающих в нем; в конечном итоге это не имеет особого значения. В одном его конце можно плюнуть, а в другом — услышать.

Так что гортанный _«мне-словно-кишки-вырывают»_ крик, сотрясающий воздух где-то в третьем часу ночи несколько дней спустя, едва ли можно назвать тихим. Он врезается в память своей силой, и Дин подрывается с места, с пистолетом наготове врываясь в комнату Сэма, еще прежде, чем его мозг хотя бы частично просыпается.

Паника сильна в своей безжалостности.

Предполагалось, что Бункер защищен от сверхъестественного. Так что если что-то добралось до Сэма…

Дин врывается в полупустую комнату без предупреждения, подняв пистолет и готовясь к тому, что над его братом склоняется дементор. Его глаза рыщут по пространству. И…ничего. Единственное, что ему удается, — это заставить Сэма подпрыгнуть и вытащть из-под подушки пистолет, направив его на него.

Его младший брат весь мокрый от пота, а глаза налиты кровью. Он тяжело дышит, как после тяжелой пробежки. И выглядит так, словно одного хорошего толчка достаточно, чтобы он распался на части. Он даже не одет для сна: лежит поверх простыней, в куртке и ботинках.

— Сэм! — рявкает Дин, опуская Кольт 1911 года, чтобы поднять руки в знак капитуляции. И он чувствует себя странно, как будто он не в себе, когда осознает, как же сильно он надеялся убить это что-то. — Успокойся, это всего лишь я. Ты в порядке. Ты в Бункере.

Сэм задыхается, словно его грудь что-то сдавливает. Его руки трясутся так сильно, что Дин сомневается, что окажется ранен, даже если Сэм разрядит в него весь магазин.

— Я… Я… — Сэм тяжело дышит, выглядя так, словно его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. — Я убил… я убил…

Его палец лежит на спусковом крючке. Дин не двигается, не зная, что _делать_. Он чувствует, что должен спросить: «Что ты убил?» — но часть его не хочет знать.

— Ты настоящий? — Сэм звучит до невозможности юным.

Его желудок болезненно сжимается. Возрождение вопросов, которые, как он полагал, они оставили позади, когда Кас вытащил Люцифера из головы Сэма.

— Да, Сэмми, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, — я настоящий.

Следующий вопрос сбивает его с толку.

— А _я_?

Что?

— Я не понимаю, — мгновение спустя признает Дин, делая маленький и осторожный шаг вперед. Внезапное желание убрать все огнестрельное оружие подальше от брата крепнет. Он тянет руку за пистолетом. — Сэм?

Сэм резко вдыхает и выдыхает, но его взгляд, кажется, проясняется, хотя и не становится менее испуганным; но здравый смысл медленно просачивается обратно, заменяя базовый инстинкт. Дин обхватывает рукоятку пистолета и вытаскивает его из податливых пальцев брата.

Сэм прерывисто выдыхает, явно пытаясь успокоиться.

Дин чувствует себя так, словно вторгается во что-то личное.

Он кладет пистолет на прикроватный столик Сэма и нерешительно садится рядом с братом, оставляя между ними свободное пространство. Он хочет протянуть руку, наладить контакт, успокоить — сделать _что-нибудь_ , но он не уверен, что ему это позволено. Поэтому он прижимает руки к бокам, не обращая внимания на боль в правой.

— Сэм? Ты со мной?

— Нет, — голос Сэма звучит яснее. Руками он обхватывает грудь. Он все еще выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

Дин жует нижнюю губу, чувствуя себя так, будто он играет роль кого-то другого, но кого — он больше не знает.

— Ты… ты хочешь поговорит?

Сэм в буквальном смысле фыркает в ответ — так горько, что Дин вынужден отпрянуть.

— Зачем, Дин? Ты собираешься слушать?

Он чувствует себя так, словно его ударили. _Какого черта?_

— Что?

Усталый, полный боли взгляд карих глаз упирается в него. Глубины небытия и так много недосказанностей кружатся, сталкиваясь, словно ветры. Там нет невинности. Только боль.

— Неважно.

И именно в этом, думает Дин, кроется их проблема. Слишком много нужно сказать, но ничего из этого так и не озвучивается. Как будто карающее молчание действительно к чему-то их привело за последние недели.

— Нет, Сэм. _Что?_ — Сэм качает головой, опуская воспаленные веки. — _Что?_

— Я убил его, — говорит Сэм. — Кевина.

Дин качает головой, до странного раздраженный. Гадриэль и Сэм — не одно и то же существо. Они не отвечают за действия друг друга.

— Сэм, мы уже говорили об этом…

— Нет. _Ты_ говорил — я слушал, — Сэм снова качает головой. — Я его убил.

Дин пытается снова.

— Сэм…

— Это ты настаивал на том, что от нас зависит его безопасность. И это на мне. Он должен был быть здесь в безопасности — как и все мы, — добавляет он чуть мягче. Мысли в голове Дина роятся, пытаясь сложится в аргумент, возражение. Но в голову не приходит ничего, что не сделало бы все лишь хуже.

После Чистилища Дин был в ярости, узнав, что Сэм игнорировал парня. Они должны были быть лучше их отца. А Сэм просто… Но он не понимал…

— Сэм, — Дин сохраняет спокойный тон, и нерешительно подбирает слова, пытаясь быть последовательным, — мы здесь в безопасности. Кевин был просто…просто случайностью, ясно?

Сэм откровенно на него таращится.

У Дина создается впечатление, что этого говорить не стоило. Он не уверен, _что_ стоило. Но он ведь попытался, правда? В конце концов, это и важно.

(Нет. _Нет_ )

— Сэм… — говорит Дин, когда Сэм так ничего и не отвечает. — Ты вообще спал?

Сэм трет глаза, выглядя измотанным и обессиленным.

— Пару часов.

— За ночь?

— За неделю.

Дин морщится. График сна во время охоты зачастую дерьмовый, но даже с ночными кошмарами, которыми Сэм страдал с самого детства, ему по большей удавалось урвать хотя бы пару часов сна за ночь. Честно говоря, Дин с трудом может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз видел брата спящим больше двух часов.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше прилечь, — говорит Дин. — Выглядишь побитым.

— Спасибо.

— Я серьезно, Сэм, — настаивает Дин. — Поспи немного.

Взгляд, который бросает на него младший брат, полон отчаяния.

***

Позже, когда Сэм снова ложится, Дин уходит в ванную. Он сомневается, что Сэм уснет, но не знает, что предпринять, кроме как вырубить его силой.

Дин стягивает повязку с окровавленной руки и смотрит на Метку. Она болит так, словно руку ниже локтя ему выкручивают, и это ощущение, кроме как ужасным, не назовешь. Он запускает ее под горячую воду, пытаясь расслабить напряженные мышцы.

Медицинская помощь Сэма сотворила с укусами чудеса. Они не заражены и даже не покраснели и не опухли. Не зажили, но, вероятно, снова перевязывать их ему не нужно.

Дин смотрит на себя в зеркало. Под глазами залегли круги, волосы растрепаны. Он похож на людей с пустыми, мертвыми глазами, которых описывают в книжках. Но все же, как это ни странно, он выглядит лучше, чем Сэм.

Сэм, который не спит.

И считает эти дурацкие отметки на дороге, словно они — его спасение. Теперь, когда Дин думает об этом, ему кажется, что Сэм постоянно проверяет свой телефон, как будто он ждет сообщений от девушки. Следит за временем.

Дин просто хочет забыться. Он устал считать секунды. Он устал. Что с ними не так?

Его рука болит. Он трет ее подушечкой большого пальца.

***

Дин, поймавший этот кошмар наяву, словно бы становится катализатором — Сэм не спит следующие два дня. Дин теперь не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как тот функционирует. Зачастую кажется, что Сэм еще жив исключительно за счет абсурдного количества кофе и злобы — но в этот раз все совсем по-другому. Такое функционирование ведет только к краху.

Дин на кухне, когда на третий день Сэм, шатаясь, входит в комнату с таким видом, будто его только что поколотил злобный дух. Он пытается удержать ноутбук одной рукой так, что кажется, будто он сам вот-вот завалится набок и рассыпется на десятки осколков по полу. Тени под глазами похожи на синяки.

Брови Дина сходятся на переносице, он никак не может решить решить — развернуть ему брата и запихнуть его обратно в кровать, или отвезти в больницу. Но вмешательство явно необходимо.

— Нашел дело, — объявляет Сэм, слегка приподнимая плечо, чтобы указать на устройство.

— Э, отлично, — говорит Дин с сомнением, в то время часть его счастливо мурлычет при мысли об _убийстве, убийстве, убийстве!_ В тихом ужасе Дин с усилием отодвигает мысли в сторону. Удивленный взгляд скользит по Метке.

— У парочки девушек расколоты черепа, а их близкие разорваны и съедены. Похоже на Футакучи-онну***, с которой мы разобрались несколько месяцев назад. Это в штате Мэн. Я знаю, что поездка предстоит довольно длительная, но там уже пять смертей, и мы не очень продвинулись с Абаддон, поэтому я подумал…

— Стой, стой, подожди, — Дин поднимает руку, совершенно потерянный. — Фута…что?

Сэм смотрит на него так, словно Дин только что сморозил глупость.

— Футакучи-онна, — повторяет он чуть медленнее, четко произнося каждую букву. Дин тупо смотрит на него. Сэм хмурит брови. — Женщина с ртом на затылке — как ты не помнишь? Она тебе чуть руку не откусила.

Что? Дин качает головой.

— Я уверен, что запомнил бы это, Сэмми. Должно быть, тебе приснился дикий сон.

— Нет, — руки Сэма слегка опускаются. Он выглядит бледным. — Нет, это было. Мы сражались с одной. В Нью-Йорке. Правда. Мы охотились на нее… — он крепко цепляется за край кухонного стола. Глубокое изнеможение дополняется паникой. — Футакучи-онна. Мы убили ее. Должны были. Мы убили ее…

Дин прижимает губы к зубам. Должно быть, Сэм устал больше, чем Дин думал.

— Сэм, я думаю… — Дин замолкает.

О.

_О._

Он сцепляет зубы, чувствуя, как тело сжимается в напряжении. Слова, произнесенные Гадриэлем, жестоким умиротворяющим эхом отдаются в его голове, как предостерегающий крик банши. Гадриэль сказал, что поместил Сэма в какую-то…реальность в его голове. В реальность, где они охотились.

Он просто…

Он просто ему не _поверил_. Думал ли он об этом снова? Сэм никогда не поднимал эту тему. Это просто не казалось важным, и он…в конце концов, забыл. Кроули штурмом взял врата, ведущие в голову Сэма, и вытащил его. Дин предположил, что Сэм знает, что притворной охоты не было.

Никогда, ни разу в жизни, Дин не подумал бы, что Гадриэль проворачивал это больше одного раза.

По ощущениям его желудок пуст, но при этом он сжимается, как свернувшаяся кольцом змея. Кофе, который он пил, оседает, словно куски цемента. Его руки сжимаются, тело требует кровавого насилия.

Дин поднимает глаза на испуганного брата и замирает. Долгое, тяжелое мгновение он не знает, что ему _делать_. Он не знает, станет ли все хуже или лучше, если сказать Сэму, что Гадриэль морочил ему голову. Ложь, которую он впрыскивал брату месяцами, теперь смеется ему в лицо. _Раньше ты врал так легко,_ насмехаются те лживые слова, _никогда не задумываясь о долгосрочных последствиях._

_Да, потому что Сэм не должен был узнать._

Дин хотел сказать ему. Каждый божий день. Но Гадриэль был как стена между ними с Дином и всем остальными. Как абьюзивный партнер, заставлявший Дина возвращаться к нему снова и снова.

— Мы… — Сэм выглядит совершенно потерянным.

И именно это…это выражение на лице его брата заставляет его сломаться. Дин ставит чашку на стол.

— Сэм, Гадриэль… — запретное имя заставляет брата вздрогнуть, словно Дин ударил его, и он колеблется, молчит мгновение, думая: _стоит ли, стоит ли, стоит ли?_ Он двигается вперед, но не потому, что хочет, а потому, что Сэм выглядит так, будто может развалиться, если он этого не сделает. — Он сказал, что обычно отправлял тебя на такие… охоты. В твоей голове. Когда ему нужно было, чтобы ты был занят какое-то время. Мы никогда не охотились на эту двуротую девчонку. Должно быть, это был одна из таких охот.

Сэм не дышит.

Глядит на него. С широко раскрытыми глазами. Бледный. Испуганный.

— О-о-о, — вырывается из него. Он выглядит так, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но его сбитое дыхание не позволяет. Сэм разворачивается и в несколько больших шагов покидает комнату, оставляя ноутбук на кухне.

Дин опускает кофейную чашку и плетется за братом, беспокойство комом встает у него в горле. И отвращение. К Гадриэлю. К себе.

Сэм хлопает дверью ванной. Дин заносит руку, чтобы постучать, желая убедиться, что Сэм снова начинает дышать, что он в порядке, что он не делает ничего глупого, но звуки рвоты останавливают его. Они тихие, как будто Сэм пытается их заглушить.

Бункер отдается эхом, отстраненно думает Дин. Затем он думает о том, как часто Сэм проворачивал это, раз научился делать это тихо.

Некоторое время он стоит за дверью ванной.

Сэм не выходит до тех пор, пока Дин не уходит.

***

Каким-то образом — _каким-то образом_ — несколько часов спустя Дин оказывается внутри Импалы, направляясь в Бетель, штат Мэн, чтобы убить Футакучи-онну, с Сэмом в качестве молчаливого пассажира. Взгляд брата пуст. Глаза смотрят вдаль. Мыслями он явно далеко.

Дин сжимает руль с такой силой, что у него сводит пальцы.

Им нужно поговорить.

И Дин не знает, с чего начать. Он чувствует себя до странного по-детски, с тоской вспоминая о тех днях, когда самой большой проблемой Сэма были попытки совместить домашнее задание по математике и их тренировки. Когда его брат еще не был в Аду и не возвращался обратно, а мысли в голове не разбегались. До того, как Дин вынужден был дважды вырывать его из лап смерти.

Большую часть часа Дин тщательно выстраивает в голове предложения, пытаясь решить, как осторожно подойти к этому вопросу, прежде чем понимает, что даже не уверен, какую проблему хочет решить в первую очередь. Молчание, недосып, кошмары, Гадриэль, морочащий ему голову, или это странное ощущение времени.

Он тихо вздыхает.

Взгляд Сэма скользит по дорожной отметке. Он проверяет свой телефон, показывающий, что сейчас чуть больше шести утра. Честно говоря, время еще еще более раннее, чем Дин думал. Значит, он не спал с трех. Его график сна всегда был дерьмовым, и Бункер ему в этом не помог. В нем нет естественного освещения, которое бы помогло отслеживать дни. Это было на нем или Сэме: кто-то из них проверял время, и они понимали, что, если бы их биологические часы работали правильно, они бы уснули еще несколько часов назад.

 _К черту,_ думает он.

— Нужен блокнот?

На то, чтобы осмыслить сказанное, у Сэма уходит секунда; проходит еще несколько, прежде чем он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Дина из-под воспаленных век. Дин от его вида едва не отшатывается. Сэму нужно поспать. Это уже не вопрос того, хочет Сэм или нет.

— Что?

Дин кивает головой на телефон; он напуган, но заставляет себя подыгрывать.

— Чтобы ты мог записывать мили рядом со временем.

 _Только зачем?_ Этого он не спрашивает.

Сэм уходит в себя. Он не задает вопросов, только молча качает головой. Дин закусывает щеку изнутри, разочарованный. Когда их общение стало таким трудным? Перед Чистилищем? Когда Сэм сидел на демонской крови? После Испытаний?

Сэм часто делился с ним всяким. Теперь их разговоры больше похожи на на пытку, когда ты вынужден вырывать ноготь за ногтем, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию.

Дин качает головой, убирая правую руку с руля, и лениво трет Метку о ногу.

— Слушай, ты выглядишь хуже, чем те твари, на которых мы охотимся. Тебе нужно поспать. Вздремни пару часиков, я разбужу тебя, когда буду готов поменяться.

Сэм не спешит соглашаться, и Дин неуверенно выдыхает.

— Я послежу за милями за тебя…

— Нет! — выпаливает Сэм. Его брат тут же отворачивается, словно не хотел ничего говорить.

Уязвленный, Дин слегка отшатывается. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что значит соотношение миль и времени, но хочет помочь, даже для этого отслеживать странные навязчивые идеи Сэма. Но брат не доверяет ему даже что-то столь бессмысленное.

— Серьезно, Сэм? Мне особо нечего делать. Думаю, я мог бы следить за…

— Нет, — повторяет Сэм, сгибая руки на коленях. Он сжимает левую руку так сильно, что его и без того бледные костяшки совсем белеют. Его взгляд скользит по отметке следующей мили, и он снова смотрит на экран телефона — на этот раз он не пытается казаться сдержанным. — Я могу сам.

_Разумеется. Ведь ты сейчас в своем уме._

Дин на мгновение закрывает глаза, опустошенный. Он вновь трет руку о ногу, а затем хватается за руль обеими руками. Это, решает он, будут долгие двадцать шесть часов.

_Я хочу выбраться из этой машины._

***

За пределами Канзас-Сити, где-то в районе I-70, Сэм, наконец, отключается. Дин даже не уверен, что для этого были хоть какие-то предпосылки. Он ни клевал носом, ни ерзал, чтобы устроится поудобней. В один мгновение Сэм отслеживает все дорожные знаки, сверяясь с секундомером — не с часами, понимает Дин спустя пару часов, — а в уже в следующее он вырубается. Голова откинута на спинку сиденья, телефон, выскользнув из его слабой хватки, лежит на пол.

Дин выуживает устройство, чтобы оно не потерялось, и бросает его в свободное пространство между ними. Положение, в котором заснул его брат, удобным не выглядит, но Дин боится даже прикоснуться к нему, чтобы усадить поудобней. Со времен Клетки Сэм редко хорошо реагировал на неожиданные прикосновения. Не важно, кто к нему прикасается.

Дорога тянется, дыхание Сэма становится все размереннее и глубже, и Дин включает другую кассету. На музыку брат никак не реагирует. Сколько Дин себя помнил, Сэм мог спокойно спать под музыку. По крайней мере, это не изменилось. Громкость Дин по-прежнему не прибавляет.

Приближающийся дорожный знак заставляет внимание Дина переключиться на телефон. Дин раздраженно вздыхает, но решительно опускает руку, шаря рукой по сидению в поисках устройств, и проверяет секундомер. Сэм, возможно, и не хотел этого, но по это какой-то причине для него важно, и Дин будет следить за всем этим, пока его брат спит.

Он знает, что, по статистике, вести машину, глядя в телефон, глупо. Но это еще ничего — он мог бы управлять Импалой даже во сне. Скорее всего, пару раз даже управлял, честно говоря.

Минуты тянутся. Часы проходят. Сэм спит. Дин добросовестно сверяется со своим дурацким секундомером.

Дин съезжает с шоссе I-70 в Индианаполисе, чтобы заправиться, найти еду и туалет, а когда возвращается, его младший брат стоит рядом с машиной, сонно протирая глаза, и выглядит еще хуже, чем до того, как заснул пять часов назад. Дин чувствует, как уголки его рта опускаются. Честно говоря, он надеялся, что Сэм скоро проснется, и они смогут поменяться местами, но он также хотел, чтобы его брат поспал больше.

Пять часов — это не три дня.

— Там есть туалет? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин кивает и тычет большим пальцем в сторону заправки.

— Прошу. Мне все еще нужно заправить Детку.

Сэм кивает и уходит, выглядя немного пьяным. Дин качает головой в раздражении, раздумывая, не достать ли ему снотворное. Сэм ненавидит их — они оба ненавидят, — но вынужденный отдых иногда необходим. Дин бросает пакет с закусками и водой, который он захватил в магазине, на заднее сиденье и поворачивается к бензонасосу.

Закончив и припарковав машину в стороне, он опирается на Детку, когда Сэм возвращается с заправки.

Дин открывает рот, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь, но останавливается на полуслове, замечая тонкую полоску крови, стекающую по голове брата. _Какого…_

Дин мгновенно подбирается.

— Что, черт возьми, случилось с твоей головой? Тебя кто-то ударил?

Метка пульсирует, колотится в одном ритме с его сердцем. _Бейся, бейся, бейся._

Левая рука Сэма взлетает вверх, зарывается в его длинные волосы и возвращается на место с обагренными кровью пальцами. Искреннее замешательство на его лице убеждает Дина в том, что это, вероятно, было случайностью. И это хорошо. Продавец выглядел немного подозрительно, но не в духе _«я-отмутузю-случайного-незнакомца»_ подозрительно.

 _Какая жалось,_ шепчет Метка.

— Я не знаю… — Сэм глазеет на кровь.

Дин подается вперед, осторожно протягивая руки, чтобы коснуться волос Сэма. Брат не сопротивляется и даже не отшатывается. Дин водит пальцами пальцами, пока не находит неглубокий, длиной в несколько дюймов, порез, прячущийся за спутанными волосами.

Сэм даже не дергается, когда он случайно задевает его.

— Ты помнишь, как ударился обо что-то головой? — спрашивает Дин, отбрасывая волосы и наклоняясь так, чтобы рассмотреть зрачки брата. Они не расширены. Сэм говорит не более невнятно, чем до этого, и выглядит он достаточно осознанно.

— Ну, наверное? — Сэм рассеянно указывает на машину, левой рукой ощупывая рану. — Я ударился о дверь, когда вылезал из машины.

Взгляд Дина скользит по стеклу, он чувствует себя до странного преданным. В голову ударяет мысль, что это, должно быть, самый длинный их диалог за последние дни.

— Это было минут пять назад. Ты не заметил? Было больно?

Сэм жмет плечами, и это может означать что угодно.

— Не знаю, наверное… — Сэм замолкает, отводя глаза. Его челюсть сжимается, глаза расширяются.

Дурное предчувствие говорит ему молчать, но Дин идет напролом.

— Что? Сэмми?

Сэм резко выдыхает, открывая пассажирскую дверь. Он едва не прыгает на переднее сидение и лихорадочно что-то ищет. Обшаривает карманы, сиденье, лезет под сиденье. Его телефон, запоздало осознает Дин, он ищет свой телефон.

— Сэм, — говорит Дин.

Его брат не оборачивается.

— Сэм, — Дин протягивает руку и касается его спины, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Верный себе, Сэм рывком вылезает из машины, а Дин отстраняется, вытаскивает устройство из кармана куртки и бросает его брату.

Сэм ловит его неловкими, неуклюжими руками. Он включает экран и в то же самое мгновение совсем бледнеет. Он смотрит на Дина, ярость и отчаяние сливаются воедино.

— Что ты, черт возьми, сделал?

Брови Дина сходятся на переносице.

— Чего?

— Он на паузе. Ты _поставил его на паузу!_

Можно было подумать, что Дин убил его ребенка.

— Ну да? Ты же отслеживаешь, как долго мы находимся в пути? Я поставил секундомер на паузу, когда мы добрались до сюда, чтобы подсчет был более точным.

Сэм открывает рот, закрывает его, и снова открывает. Он смотрит на телефон. Дин отмечает, что руки Сэма слегка дрожат. Сэм сжимает их и выдыхает — так, словно он не дышал несколько дней. Его глаза покраснели и слезятся, как будто он вот-вот заплачет.

_Что?_

Как, черт возьми, это даже отдаленно…?

Плакать у Сэма не в привычке. Даже после Ада, даже когда Люцифер крошил его разум — Сэм переносил это все мужественно. А Дин пытается. Он не понимает, но он _пытается_.

— Сэм, — очень осторожно произносит он. — Почему бы тебе не присесть? Я достану аптечку, а потом мы снова двинемся в путь.

Он не говорит, что прошло десять часов и он устал. Он не говорит, что сейчас очередь Сэма нести основную тяжесть путешествия. Сэм же вообще ничего не говорит. Даже не двигается.

Дин достает аптечку и, воспользовавшись моментом, когда брат вне поля его зрения, делает глубокий вдох. Он рассеянно потирает Метку, чувствуя тошноту и страшась предстоящего разговора. Дин закрывает багажник и возвращается. Сэм сидит, ноги торчат из машины, телефон зажат между побелевшими костяшками.

Дин слегка качает головой, собирая терпение в кулак.

Он ставит аптечку на крышу и жестом показывает Сэму, чтобы тот повернул голову. Сэм вяло, но делает как велено, и Дин достает одну из резинок, которые он держит в нижней части набора именно для таких целей, собирая волосы Сэма в небрежный пучок. Сэм никак это не комментирует. Мыслями он словно даже не здесь.

Дин снова ощупывает порез, пытаясь решить, нужно ли накладывать швы. Его взгляд скользит по двери, где блики на стекле весело и невинно ему подмигивают. Дин видит едва заметную красную полосу в углу и усмехается.

Порез больше похож на порез от бумаги, чем на что-либо другое, а это значит, что Сэму просто нужно следить, чтобы он оставался чистым, и через пару дней он заживет.

— Не думаю, что придется накладывать швы, — заявляет Дин. — Я могу попробовать наложить несколько пластырей, но локоны Рапунцель все усложнят, — он легонько смахивает длинные каштановые пряди.

— Когда он был у меня внутри, у меня даже бумажных порезов не было, — без предисловий шепчет Сэм. Дин замирает; о ком идет речь, объяснять не нужно. — В течение нескольких месяцев, они просто…исчезали сама по себе. Наверное, я просто отвык от того, что, если я поранюсь, то мне может быть действительно… _больно_.

Сэм поднимает на него глаза, словно ждет чего-то. Дин взгляд выдерживает, но чувствует легкую тошноту.

Он думает о людях, у которых нервные окончания должным образом не функционируют, из-за чего они давят и давят на рану, не зная, когда нужно остановиться. Не знают, что им нужен врач, или что они истекают кровью, или что-то еще. Как ужасно, думает он, не доверять своей _нервной системе?_

Но Дин не знает, как это сказать так, чтобы Сэму не стало еще хуже.

— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит он, и слова кажутся фальшивыми и неестественными, — просто дай себе немного времени.

Плечи Сэма слегка опускаются. Это его не успокаивает — совсем наоборот.

Дин чувствует себя так же.

Он не накладывает на рану пластырь, а Сэм его об этом не просит.

***

Когда на следующий день они въезжают в Бетель, штат Мэн, Дин находит ближайший дешевый мотель и падает на неудобную кровать, отказываясь вставать как минимум в течение следующих шести часов.

У Метки другие соображения на сей счет. Два часа спустя Дин, пошатываясь, идет в ванную, его рука дрожит от того, как сильно она горит. Он тяжело дышит, вдыхает и выдыхает, обхватывая пальцами предплечье, прижимая большой к морозному месту. Он чувствует себя так, словно он умирает. Он снова впивается в Метку зубами и чувствует, как от облегчения на глаза наворачиваются слезы, когда боль в одно мгновение утихает.

Он чувствует себя отвратительно. Он хотел бы, чтобы способ, который мог бы принести облегчение, не включал бы в себя эпизод, где он вгрызается в собственную руку, прокусывая ее до кости.

Он качает головой, отпускает руку и вытирает кровь. Он опускает рукав и заставляет себя выйти из ванной.

Сэм наблюдает за ним поверх крышки ноутбука.

— Ты спал? — спрашивает Дин. Его брат качает головой, и Дина это не удивляет. Он бы удивился, если бы Сэм ответил _положительно_. История повторяется. Сэм работает до изнеможения, отказываясь спать. Во второй раз это ни капли не приятней, чем было в первый.

Дин вздыхает, опускаясь в кресло напротив.

— Тебе действительно нужно искать информацию об этой штуке? Разве ты не знаешь, что делать после той…другой охоты?

Сэм поднимает на него взгляд, лишенный даже намека на теплоту, затем снова переводит взгляд на ноутбук.

Да. Вероятно, он этого заслуживает. Дин закрывает глаза.

— Эй, у нас остались серебряное мачете с той охоты на оборотней в Детройте?

И вновь распахивает их.

— Что? Когда это мы охотились на оборотней в Мичигане в последнее время?

— …меньше двух месяцев назад? — Сэм звучит так же растерянно, как Дин себя чувствует. — Их была целая стая? У них были маленькие дети…и потом… Этого ведь не было, не так ли?

Дин медленно качает головой, бездумно скользя пальцами по столешнице. Он вспоминает другие странные несостыковки, которые упоминал Сэм с тех пор, как Гадриэль им овладел. Дин просто думал…так много _предположений_. Но сколько раз Гадриэль брал контроль над телом Сэма и отправлялся на прогулку? У него сложилось — и очевидно, ложное — впечатление, что Гадриэль не пользовался телом брата. Просто сидел там, как какой-то препарат. А не… Ему нужно поговорить с Касом. О Гадриэле. О том, какими слабыми на самом деле _были_ ангелы после падения с небес. Большинство казались ему совершенно здоровыми, немного раздраженными, но на этом все.

_Я идиот._

— Нет, — говорит Дин, покусывая нижнюю губу.

Выражение лица Сэма вновь приобретает это нечитаемое выражение. Он не замирает и не двигается. Он вспоминает те первые три недели в хижине Руфуса, когда Сэм отключался, терял контроль буквально надо всем. Время, он сам, английский. Лепетал что-то на языке, который, как теперь знает Дин, является енохианским. Как же _трудно_ тогда было Сэму обрести твердую почву под ногами.

Дин разжимает зубы. Он легонько тыкает сапог Сэма краем ноги, и брат дергается, моргая. Он не смотрит на Дина, вместо этого поворачивается к экрану ноутбука с почти безумием в глазах. Дин ничего не говорит, но чувствует себя неправильно.

И дело не только в Метке.

( _Чувство вины._

 _Это чувство вины_ )

***

Оказывается, что в жизни двуротая дама выглядит еще менее приятно, чем на экране ноутбука. Она одновременно напоминает Дину Волдеморта на затылке профессора Квиррелла и женщину со спрятанным в волосах ртом Левиафана.

Кроме того, требуется серебряное лезвие, отрезающее ее голову, чтобы убить мать и освободить всех «детей», которых она создала, укусив их. Вот почему Сэм спрашивал об их вымышленном серебряном мачете. Но все, что у них есть, это кинжалы и пули, которые хоть и эффективны, но не подходят для убийства такого до странного специфичного существа, поэтому Сэм в конечном итоге врывается в ближайший военный магазин, дабы украсть меч.

А потом его арестовывают, и пока Сэм ждет в камере, Дин отрубает женщине голову, хоронит ее, сжигает труп, убеждается в том, что другая женщина действительно освобождена от проклятия, и забирается обратно в машину. От него пахнет кровью и горелой плотью.

Впервые за неделю Метка молчит. Руку не сводит судорогой, и все пальцы ощущаются как его собственные. Он чувствует, что может дышать.

Дин подъезжает к полицейскому участку, и, размахивая значком, объявляет Сэма подозреваемым в важном расследовании убийства. Час спустя он и его брат покидают станцию, направляясь обратно в Лебанон.

Только когда они пересекают на границу Нью-Гэмпшира, Дин осознает, что пальцы Сэма вывернуты под неестественным углом. И то лишь потому, что Сэм пытается взять в руки телефон, чтобы проверить чертов секундомер, прежде чем он роняет его, морщась от боли.

— Какого черта?! — восклицает Дин, сворачивая на обочину. Он хватает брата за левую руку и осматривает побагровевшие костяшки. Надо было проверить, нет ли травм. Раньше, после охоты, а теперь… — Ты что _сделал_?

— Ничего. Все в порядке.

И тут его терпение подходит к концу.

— Они явно сломаны, Сэм.

Сэм одергивает руку, прижимая ее к животу.

— И все в порядке.

— Черт побери, Сэм! Внутри тебя больше не сидит ангел, который излечит твои раны! Сначала твоя голова, теперь это — как ты можешь этого не чувствовать? — восклицает Дин, глубоко и искренне смущенный и расстроенный. — Даже после Ада ты чувствовал боль.

— И кто лишил меня такой возможности? — в глазах Сэма полыхает огонь, когда он смотрит на него. — Я не просил тебя запихивать в меня ангела.

Дин прижимает язык к внутренней стороне зубов. _Не бей его. Не вздумай его бить._

— Ты собирался покончить с собой. Неужели я должен был сидеть и смотреть, как ты умираешь?

Сэм качает головой, как будто они говорили об этом тысячу раз, но так ни к чему и не пришли, и он устал с этим бороться. Дин чувствует то же самое. Они идут по кругу, но так ничего и не достигают.

— Где ближайшая больница? — спрашивает Дин.

Мгновение Сэм молчит.

— Они, скорее всего, просто вывихнуты.

— Я не собираюсь латать твои пальцы, играя в хирурга.

Сэм смотрит на него с недоверием.

— С каких это пор? Ты избегаешь врачей, как будто они чумные. Ты даже не отвез меня в больницу после того, как я потерял сознание после Кроули. Просто швырнул меня на заднее сидение и позволил ангелу овладеть мной!

Дин слегка отшатывается.

— Что? Нет, я не… — начинает было он, но потом понимает, что Сэм не знает. Он не был в сознании, когда они были в больнице. Он вырубился сразу после того, как увидел падение ангелов, а проснулся уже в Бункере через несколько дней. Дин сказал ему лишь то, что он потерял сознание и проспал все это. — Ох.

— «Ох»? — спрашивает Сэм с издевкой, слегка повышая голос, — «Ох» — _что?_

— Я просто… забыл, что в больнице после третьего Испытания я говорил с Гадриэлем, а не…с тобой. Я отвез тебя к врачу, честное слово.

Дин не сказал ничего особенного. Не сказал, что он, Сэм, усыновлен, или что отрекается от него, или что-то такое. Но Сэм широко распахивает глаза, и его грудь замирает, он рвано выдыхает, словно его только что ударили в живот. Быстро и болезненно.

Сэм вылетает из машины, приземляясь на четвереньки у пассажирской двери. Дин слышит, как его рвет. Дин поворачивает ключ, глуша Импалу, и распахивает водительскую дверь. Он быстро обходит машину и видит, как его брата скручивают рвотные позывы, по щекам тонкими струнками текут слезы. Его так сильно трясет, что Дин удивляется, как он все еще держится.

— Сэм! Сэмми! — Дин падает рядом с ним, хватая Сэма за руки и тряся его. Сэм не может сфокусировать взгляд и едва дышит. Паникует, отстраненно осознает Дин, он паникует. И то, что он трясет своего младшего брата, ему не поможет. Он с усилием унимает свое волнение и натягивает на лицо улыбку. — Сэм, эй, эй, все нормально. Ты в порядке, клянусь. Ты в порядке, хорошо? Но тебе нужно дышать, хорошо?

Он проводит рукой по волосам Сэма, убирая их с его лица. Карие глаза отчаянно смотрят на него.

— Н-н-не-е-е мо…

— Можешь, — успокаивает Дин, заставляя себя глубоко дышать и расслабиться, когда чувствует напряжение в плечах. _Все в порядке. Ты паникуешь, потому что паникует Сэм, но это ничего не даст._ — Ты в порядке, клянусь тебе. Просто…

Сэм загребает его рубашку ледяными, сломанными пальцами. Его широко раскрытые карие глаза останавливаются на лице Дина.

— Я… Я должен с ним поговорить.

— Что? С кем, Сэм?

— _С Ним_. Он знает, — сдавленный хрип, и снова слезы, — он знает, как…как все должно быть. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста…_

— _С кем,_ Сэм? — Дин заставляет себя говорить чуть жестче, чем ему хочется. — С Касом? — потому что он с радостью позвонит Касу или даже собственноручно притащит сюда чертову ангельскую задницу, если это поможет ему успокоить Сэма.

Сэм качает головой, крепче сжимая пальцы. Безумие не ослабевает — наоборот, оно, кажется, набирает обороты.

— Он знает мой разум.

— _Кто?_

— Люцифер.

Дин замирает. Все вокруг немного плывет, как будто его толкнули с обрыва. _Я не понимаю_ , Дину хочется кричать. Как? Почему? Он и представить себе не может, чтобы у него когда-нибудь возникло желание вновь поговорить о чем-то с Аластером. Он бы ни за что даже мысли не допустил, что Аластер может знать его разум лучше него.

Лучше него самого.

_Сэм думает, что Люцифер знает его разум лучше, чем он сам._

— Сэмми… — выдыхает Дин; его внутренности скручивает, его сильно тошнит, и он настолько напуган, что не чувствует пальцы рук и ног. — Не надо. Не говори так.

— Пожалуйста, — теперь Сэм почти задыхается от рыданий. Он выглядит сломленным, и кажется, что ему нет дела до того, что говорит Дин. — Он единственный, кто не будет лгать мне. Он… Я должен… Пожалуйста…

Воспоминания о том, как он ехал по какой-то бесконечной дороге в богом забытой глуши и разговаривал с Гадриэлем, а потом снова с Сэмом, и как Сэм растерянно обращал внимание на потерянные мили, проносятся в его голове, и Дин чувствует себя болезненным и грязным, улыбаясь и говоря:

— _Стал бы я лгать?_

Дин думает о секундомере. _Ох._

_Стал бы я лгать?_

Он чувствует, как к горлу вновь подкатывает тошнота.

_Стал бы я лгать?_

Дин притягивает Сэма к себе, кладет подбородок на макушку младшего брата, крепче прижимая к себе его тело. Сэм позволяет ему это сделать и даже не сопротивляется, всхлипывая и содрогаясь, по-прежнему вполголоса умоляя. Умоляя дать ему встретиться с ангелом, уничтожившим его разум. С существом, разрывавшим его на части, кусочек за кусочком, снова и снова.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Дин, и он даже не уверен, за что просит прощения. За Гадриэля? За ложь? Он не жалеет, что не дал Сэму умереть — и никогда не будет жалеть, — но слова — это единственное, что он может дать брату. — Мне очень жаль, Сэм. Я не могу… Прости меня.

Сэма трясет.

Дин изо всех сил старается не дать ему развалиться окончательно, потому что больше он ничего не может сделать.

_Это я сделал._

_Он мне не доверяет._

_Он разваливается на части, и это моя вина._

***

Сэм не теряет сознания, хотя кажется, что это именно то, что ему нужно. В конце концов, его хватка ослабевает, и он впадает в состояние, которое Дин не может охарактеризовать. Ступор, кажется, самым близким к нему, и все же… _не совсем._

Дин поднимает их обоих с земли. Он укладывает Сэма на заднее сиденье, вытаскивает из багажника одеяло и накрывает им брата. Сэм ни слова не говорит в знак протеста — просто глядит вперед и медленно моргает. На мгновение Дин задерживается, кладя руку на лоб брата. Желание удерживать его в своих объятиях никуда не девается, но потребность вернуться в Бункер, где Сэм может просто лечь, где Дин может полностью сосредоточиться, не отвлекаясь при этом на попытки вести машину, сильнее.

— Просто…дай мне знать, если тебе нужно будет остановиться, хорошо, Сэмми? — бормочет Дин.

Сэм молчит.

Дин по-прежнему медлит.

 _Двигайся,_ приказывает он себе.

Он отстраняется, забираясь на водительское сиденье. Заводит Импалу и смотрит на Сэма через зеркало заднего вида. Брат вяло моргает, но Дина не замечает. Как и машину. Как и реальность вокруг.

Дин закусывает нижнюю губу и снова выезжает на дорогу, проверив ее на наличие других проезжающих машин. Рой мыслей — его единственная компания, потому что Сэм, вероятнее всего, находится на другой планете. На обратном пути I-70 гораздо тише, чем была по пути в Бетель.

( _Он единственный, кто не будет лгать мне!_

 _Стал бы я лгать?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Берсеркеры - воины из древнегерманской и древнескандинавской мифологии. Считается, что они отличались неистовостью в сражениях (цэ) Википедия.  
> ** Американская мамаша (англ. soccer mom) - мать, занимающаяся исключительно детьми, после школы забирает их на мини-вэне и везёт на занятия футболом или др. кружки, постоянно опекает своих "ангелочков" и не даёт им шагу ступить. В основном употребляется в качестве издевки и вообще в негативном ключе.  
> *** Футакучи-онна - японский дух со ртом на затылке. Ротик этот, разумеется, хищный, а еще очень требовательный.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Если ты хотел убить брата — сделал бы это сразу»  
— Сверхъестественное, 6×13_

__  
— Я… Я не знаю, что делать, Кас. Почти неделя прошла. Он не ест. Почти не говорит. Почти не двигается. Он просто… лежит, словно мертвый. Я сделал все, что только в голову приходило. А он… — Дин разжимает зубы, чувствуя тошноту, но ему нужно кому-то высказаться. — Все, о чем он просит, — поговорить с Люцифером.

Это словно чертов стокгольмский синдром. Но в реальности он куда менее забавный. Он беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу. Дин вновь минует стол, тревожно расхаживая по комнате, ловя взглядом край выцарапанных под лампой инициалов — «С.В.» и «Д.В». След. Он мог бы рассмеяться. Он оставил много следов. Ни один из них хорошим не был.

Несколько мгновений Кас на другом конце линии молчит, словно осмысляя сказанное — или же безмолвно сверлит устройство взглядом в ответ на Динов идиотизм. Кас, казалось, никогда не высказывал явного неодобрения по поводу того, что Дин позволил Гадриэлю отсидеться внутри Сэма, но это вовсе не значило, что он это одобрял. Он не… Это все так запутанно.

_— Ты спрашивал зачем?_

Дин колеблется. Он не хочет отвечать. _Не хочешь сознаваться в своих грехах,_ поправляет он себя мрачно. Он качает головой, вновь проходя вдоль стола. Трет правую руку о джинсы. Метка отдает тупой болью.

— Спрашивал. На прошлой неделе. Он сказал, потому что… потому что Люцифер не стал бы ему лгать. Нелепо, правда? Это же Дьявол. Разумеется, он будет лгать. Так задумано.

На другом конце провода тихо.

— Правда же?.. Кас?

Кас говорит мягко.

_— Не совращая человеческие души ложью, создавал Люцифер демонов. Он пытал их и манипулировал ими. Бог не изгнал его с Небес до тех пор, пока он не уничтожил Князей Ада окончательно. Ты не ангел, поэтому ты не понимаешь, какой ущерб он нанес на самом деле, но это было действительно ужасно._

Дин трет Метку большим пальцем.

Он плотно сжимает губы.

_— Когда я… помог избавить разум твоего брата от галлюцинаций, я извлек частицу Люцифера из его души. Дин, Сэм и Люцифер провели в Клетке очень, очень много времени вместе. Дольше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Сэм действительно может верить, что Люциферу по силам помочь ему._

Вот…

Как.

Но это же _Дьявол_.

— Но это же… — Дин прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко рту. Он не понимает. Возможно, он не хочет понимать — он не знает, в этом ли дело. Тот факт, что Кас _понимает_ , а он — нет… Это сбивает с толку. Он всегда был тем, кто лучше всех знал Сэма. А теперь у него это словно отняли и… вся эта ситуация будит в нем желание вскинуть руки и начать кричать. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то другой все исправил, потому что Дин не знает, что делать. — Что?

_— Ты знаешь, что значит быть сосудом?_

Вопрос застает его врасплох. Отсутствие даже намека на терпение в голосе Каса заставляет его медлить.

— Ну… общая идея…

_— Мы не существуем как две отдельные сущности. Наши сознания сливаются воедино. Каждое воспоминание, каждая мысль, каждый замысел — все это сосуд и ангел делят друг с другом. Мы, ангелы, можем отделять от себя человеческое, вы, люди, — нет._

— То есть, когда Люцифер овладел им… у него был полный контроль над головой Сэма?

_— Да._

— Это… Поэтому Гадриэлю и удалось просто… задвинуть его?

_— Да,_ — пауза. _— Дин, разве вы с Сэмом это не обсуждали?_

Дин сжимает телефон в руке. Вопрос звучит навязчиво, и его от этого немного тошнит. _Мне следовало обсудить. Моя работа — присматривать за ним, а я даже не удосужился прочесть условия договора. Я понятия не имел._

— Мы… Сэм не очень любит говорить об этом. О Клетке. Или о Люцифере. Не то чтобы я его не выслушал, я просто…

Сэм предпочел бы вырвать себе зубы плоскогубцами, одну за другой вынимая окровавленные кости, чем обсудил бы с ним что-либо, связанное с Клеткой. Даже отдаленное напоминание об этом отключает его — на несколько часов или даже дней.

_— Я в нескольких часах езды от вас,_ — говорит Кас, не давая ему прямого ответа. _— Я буду у вас до конца дня. Он пьет достаточно воды?_

Дин чувствует прилив облегчения от одной мысли, что ему больше не придется справляться с этим в одиночку. Он переписывался с Касом с тех пор, как они с братом вернулись в Бункер, но это был их первый телефонный разговор. Когда он вчера позвонил Джоди, она сказала, что не сможет приехать, потому что у Алекс были какие-то проблемы.

У него уходит секунда, прежде чем он понимает, о чем спросил его Кас, но как только понимает — мрачно фыркает. Непонятно, по какому принципу он выбирал, о чем именно в человеческой жизнедеятельности ему беспокоиться, но недавнее пребывание Каса человеком сделало его гораздо более осведомленным об их ограничениях.

— Сомневаюсь. Это что-то из раздела «функционирование», а Сэм этого не делает.

_— Хм._

— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? — Дин ерзает, рассеянно потирая Метку. — «Хм»?

_— Скоро увидимся, Дин._

— Да, я… и-и-и он повесил трубку, — Дин отнимает устройство от уха, выдыхая воздух сквозь зубы. За последние несколько лет Кас стал лучше разбираться в телефонном этикете, но все еще не совсем им овладел. — Ладно.

Дин делает глубокий вдох, задерживает дыхание, затем выдыхает.

Он закрывает глаза, позволяя себе успокоиться.

Вода. Попытаться напоить брата он может. Он не хочет говорить с Сэмом. Каждая клеточка его тела протестует при мысли о том, что их с братом разделяет всего пятнадцать футов*. Мысль об отсутствии Сэма или о его мольбах поговорить с архангелом…

Он не может. _Не может._

Но старший брат здесь он. И кто-то все же должен вести себя по-взрослому.

Поэтому Дин открывает глаза и идет на кухню. Он достает стакан и пытается выбросить из головы все, кроме того, что Сэму нужно пить; и он в состоянии справиться с этим. Он наполняет стакан почти до краев. Он чувствует себя так, словно наблюдает за движением собственных конечностей со стороны. Словно ребенок, видящий, как кукловод дергает за веревочки.

Он идет в сторону комнаты Сэма, задумчиво потирая Метку. Стучит, хотя и не ждет ответа — его он, собственно, и не получает:

— Сэм? — зовет он негромко. Его брат находится там же, где Дин оставил его в прошлый раз: лежит на кровати, прижимая колени к животу, рука покоится под подушкой; рассеянный взгляд упирается в противоположную стену, покрытую защитными символами.

За последние несколько дней эти стены стали ему настолько знакомы, что он с удивительной ясностью осознает, что Сэм в общем-то…ничего с ними не делал. Они по-прежнему тусклые и пустые, как и в тот день, когда они заняли комнаты — не считая недавно появившейся на них защиты. Символы выведены на металле белым мелом, и их больше, чем Дину доводилось видеть со времен, когда его вытащили из Ада.

Всякий раз, когда он их видит, он вынужден подавлять дрожь.

— Эй, — говорит он, будто бы Сэм его действительно слышит. Он не очень уверен, где именно сейчас витают Сэмовы мысли. — Я воды принес. Твоему горлу, должно быть, сейчас дерьмово. Так что…

Дин затихает, сам не зная, к чему клонит. Он шагает вперед, чтобы оставить стакан на прикроватном столике, а затем дать брату немного пространства, но едва не вздрагивает, когда вялая рука Сэма появляется из груды одеял и тянется за стаканом.

В спешке Дин чуть не спотыкается о собственные ноги, протягивая его.

Сэм тянет левую руку. Дину все равно пришлось вправлять ее; хватательные движения выходят неуклюже и затрудненно из-за медицинских тейпов**. И что это за… Это что, порез? Словно что-то впилось ему в ладонь…там, где у него находится шрам.

Дин протягивает стакан брату, придерживая его край до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что Сэм не выльет его содержимое на себя. На стекле остаются пятна крови, но Дину все равно. Сэм осушает стакан за раз, затем разворачивается неловко, чтобы поставить стакан на прикроватный столик рядом с незажженной лампой и стопкой книг, к которым не прикасались по крайней мере неделю.

Он откидывается назад, словно снова укладывается в гроб. Моргает, глядя в стену.

И это лучше, чем ничего. Надежды беззвучно рушатся, но сердце грохочет где-то в горле, когда Дин говорит:

— Я, э-э… звонил Касу. Он сказал, что будет здесь через несколько часов…могу я сделать еще что-нибудь? Хочешь еще воды?

Голос его брата тих и скрипуч.

— Ты дашь мне поговорить с ним?

_Боже, нет._ Дин сжимает зубы. Его ответ остается неизменным — такой же, каким он был последние пять дней.

— Нет.

— Тогда нет, — Сэм закрывает глаза, слегка двигая руку так, чтобы она закрывала его глаза. — Пожалуйста, уходи. Я устал.

_Ты же не будешь спать,_ почти протестует Дин вслух. _Бункер отзывается эхом. Я слышу, как ты кричишь. Зовешь Кевина._

— Тебе дать еще снотворного? — это все, что он в итоге говорит. Нужда Сэма в них превращается в необходимость, но Дин не знает, что еще делать. По крайней мере, когда Сэм спит, кажется, что он не страдает. Он не просит о встрече с Дьяволом.

Сэм качает головой.

— Еще воды?

— Ты можешь идти, — бормочет Сэм. Это большее из того, что он сказал за предыдущие дни.

— Ладно, — Дин знает, что ему дали от ворот поворот. — Кричи, если что-нибудь понадобится, — говорит он, хотя они оба знают, что Сэм не станет. Дин колеблется, но кладет руку на плечо Сэма в итоге. Сэм дергается, слегка наклоняет голову вопросительно, рука соскальзывает с глаз.

— Ты…с тобой все будет хорошо, Сэмми, — он практически проглатывает следующие слова. — И я…мне жаль

_(Стал бы я лгать?)_

— Нет, — голос Сэма звучит немного невнятно. — Тебе не жаль. Прекрати это говорить.

— Жаль ли мне, что ты жив? Нет, — соглашается Дин. — Но я не…хотел этого.

Сэм снова опускает голову, прерывая их короткий зрительный контакт. Больше он ничего не говорит, и Дин закрывает глаза, вдыхая. _Что же мне делать?_ Он отчаянно хочет быть услышанным. _Я не знаю, что мне делать. Кто-нибудь, скажите, что мне делать._

_Он утонет,_ бормочет какая-то его часть. _Не отпускай его сейчас. Не смей его отпускать._

Но он не знает, что еще ему сделать. Он отпускает плечо Сэма.

***

Когда позже вечером Кас прибывает в Бункер, Дин ютится на заднем сидении Импалы, надев наушники, крепко обхватив себя руками и уставившись в потолок машины. Он ничем особо не занят, но это не значит, что совсем ничем. Его мысли — это корона, которую он вынужден нести; увесистая и тяжелая.

Кас стучит по стеклу, и это пугает Дина больше, чем он готов признать. Это заставляет его потянуться к ножу, спрятанному за поясом, потому что Бункер безопасен только на словах. Он не ожидал, что кто-то придет сюда с твердым намерением поговорить с ним. Сэм в последнее время не очень-то разговорчив. Но при виде серафима Дин заметно расслабляется.

Он садится, ставит ноги на пол машины и тянется к двери, чтобы открыть дверцу. Кас отступает назад, дабы не быть задетым металлической дверцей, и просто стоит — руки свободно лежат по бокам, голова слегка наклонена. Но он ничего не говорит. Дин снимает наушники, опуская их так, чтобы они висели у него на шее, и достает телефон, ставя песню на паузу.

— Когда ты приехал? — спрашивает Дин, выбираясь из машины.

— Сядь, — следует немедленный ответ. Дин поджимает губы, не желая спорить — желая, ему _всегда_ хочется спорить, — и неловко усаживается обратно, ноги оставляя на бетонном полу Бункера. Кас слегка меняет позу, глаза сощурены, губы сжаты от недовольства. Он выглядит так, будто пытается обуздать свой гнев — либо пытается сообразить, как ему донести до Дина то, что он собирается сказать дальше.

Дин сжимает руки.

До этого он соглашался. _Ты совершил глупость из благих побуждений,_ говорил он. Дин цеплялся за эту мысль, несмотря на насмешки Сэма и его колючие слова; он цеплялся за веру Каса, потому что с тех самых пор, как они встретились, он всегда мог на нее рассчитывать.

— Ты разговаривал с Сэмом? — догадывается Дин спустя минуту тяжелого молчания. Быть может, «разговаривал» — неправильное слово. « _Говорил_ » подходит больше. Все зависит от того, как реагирует Сэм.

— Сколько? — спрашивает Кас. Он, очевидно, намерен перевести разговор в другое русло. Дин слегка приподнимает брови, поэтому Кас уточняет: — Сколько времени Гадриэль провел внутри твоего брата?

Во рту у Дина пересыхает. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы провести расчет. Отмотать назад время, все воспоминания, вновь оказываясь в той больнице. Сэм — бледный и угасающий, не подающий признаков жизни — труп, который все еще дышит. Попытка доктора проявить сочувствие, когда он отвел Дина в сторону, говоря: « _Ваш брат не проснется_ ».

— Чуть больше пяти месяцев, — говорит Дин. — Гадриэль нашел нас сразу после Испытаний.

После того, как он помолился.

После того, как он сам _позвал_.

Сэм хотел остановиться. Сэм хотел спасения. Ужас, отразившийся на его осунувшемся лице тогда, в той разрушающейся церкви, будет преследовать его вечно. Но Дин не хотел, чтобы все сложилось так. Если бы были другие варианты…если бы тот проклятый доктор не сказал ему этого. Если, если, _если_.

Он погрязнет в этой игре в обвинения.

Что-то, отдаленно напоминающее осознание, мелькает в глазах Каса.

— Поэтому ты выдворил меня. Ты боялся, что я опознаю признаки одержимости.

Дин морщится. Гложущее чувство вины за померкшую в глазах серафима надежду раздавило его. Каждый шаг Каса вверх по той лестнице был подобен лезвию, все глубже и глубже впивающемуся в спину. Кас в итоге оказался в порядке. Но унять чувство вины это не очень-то помогло. Он закрывает глаза, не в силах вынести взгляд ангела.

— Отчасти, — признает он. — Гадриэль сказал, что Сэм изгонит его, если ты останешься. Что-то связанное с тем, что ты будешь подобен маяку, привлекающему других ангелов.

Звук, который издает Кас, звучит почти как насмешка. Дин раскрывает глаза — настороженный, уставший до мозга костей. Он встречается взглядом с мерцающей синевой ангельских глаз.

— Дин, — в голосе Каса он распознает нотки снисхождения, что, в общем-то, делает все только хуже, — ангелы могут распознавать друг друга по благодати. У меня ее тогда не было.

— Я не… — Дин чувствует себя растерянным и уставшим.

Выражение лица Каса слегка смягчается, но тон по-прежнему безэмоциональный.

— Если бы я лишил тебя чувств, ты бы остался человеком. Но твое восприятие мира стало бы совсем другим. То же и с нашей благодатью. Я оставался ангелом — ну, жалким его подобием. Но я не мог бы привлечь к тебе больше божественных творений, чем, например, Гадриэль.

Внутренности Дина скручивает в узел. Он не…что? Кас мог остаться. И всего этого бы не…

— И хотя то, что я с большей вероятностью мог заметить, что ты сделал со своим братом, я, скорее всего, не заметил бы. Пророк не заметил.

При упоминании Кевина Дин сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Упирается языком в зубы.

— Боже, Кас я не… Прости меня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, чувак, правда. Но Гадриэль… — _этот хорошо пристроившийся сукин сын,_ думается ему. Дин закрывает глаза, роняя голову в ладони. Какую же кашу он заварил. Если бы не его отчаяние, не его паника, если бы он прошел через все это, если бы _Сэм просто сказал, чего он хочет…_

Снова игра в обвинения, Винчестер?

Тебе уже не шесть.

_Сэм_ ни в чем не виноват. Это не было идеей _Сэма_. _Сэм вообще этого не хотел._

Холодная рука Каса покоится на его левом плече. Дин чуть приподнимает голову и видит на лице ангела выражение, необъяснимо близкое к человеческому сочувствию.

— Дин, — он произносит имя осторожно, почти нежно, словно это нечто хрупкое-хрупкое, — я…на тебя не сержусь.

Дин фыркает, разжимая ладони, и разводит руками.

— Не пытайся делать вид, что тебя это не беспокоит. Пожалуйста. Ты вроде как выразил свою точку зрения. Я облажался, я знаю, ясно?! Моя _единственная_ работа — заботиться о семье, а я даже этого не могу! Я прогнал тебя, убил Кевина и уничтожил Сэма всеми возможными способами! И теперь ты злишься, а Сэм… — он вздрагивает, зажмуриваясь.

_Сэм просто хочет поговорить с Дьяволом._

_Сэм ненавидит меня._

_Сэм предпочел бы оказаться на другом конце земного шара, чем рядом со мной._

Кас так и не отпускает его плеча, и Дин чувствует, как его тело освобождается от внезапного напряжения, гнев покидает его так же быстро, как и появляется. Он трет лицо руками и зажимает пальцами переносицу, качая головой.

— Извини, — бормочет он, — я не сержусь на тебя.

Это правда. Только на самого себя. Кас этого не заслуживает, но Дин иногда не знает, как остановиться. Как будто в нем разгорается огонь и жжет все на своем пути, пока вокруг не остается ничего, кроме пепелища. И Метка не облегчает ему задачу. Даже сейчас она пульсирует.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Кас.

— Я просто не знаю, что делать, — шепчет Дин. — Сэм в полном раздрае, и я не знаю, как это исправить. Я даже не знаю, смогу ли. Боже, Кас. Он провел столетия с Дьяволом и не раскололся, но всего три года со мной — и я уничтожил его. Он не станет…

Он не станет говорить. Он не станет функционировать. _Ему не станет лучше._

— Дин, с Сэмом все будет в порядке, — уверяет Кас. Дин смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он и не догадывался, как сильно хотел услышать эти слова — как сильно нуждался в них, — пока они не слетели с губ серафима. Узел в животе немного слабнет. В ответ на взгляд, которым одаривает его Дин, Кас повторяет:

— С Сэмом все будет в порядке. Нет никого, кого невозможно было бы излечить.

Это не болезнь. Дин не может бросить его на заднее сиденье Детки и отвезти в больницу. Он сомневается даже, что терапия и таблетки помогут. Его брат вмещал в себе божественное существо. Как это описывал Джимми? Ты словно привязан к комете?

Так что, хоть он и ценит оптимизм Каса, к реальности он никакого отношения не имеет.

— Я поговорю с ним, — говорит Кас, — мы найдем способ помочь.

Дин ничего не говорит. Все, что он может сказать, — абсолютно пессимистично.

Кас сжимает его плечо. Может, чтобы успокоить, может, чтобы приободрить. А потом отпускает. Дин наблюдает, как он разворачивается и уходит. Ему кажется, что он падает. Все ниже и ниже, застревает в яме, в которую упал и из которой больше не выберется.

Он трет Метку.

***

Когда он все же набирается смелости выбраться из машины и вернуться в Бункер, проходит почти час с того момента, как Кас отправился к Сэму. Дин не совсем понимает, куда себя приткнуть: он не хочет прерывать этих двоих, но и слоняться вокруг _бесцельно_ он тоже не хочет. Поэтому он оставляет наушники у себя в комнате и идет к комнате Сэма. Он всего лишь хочет проверить, как там Сэм, но он останавливается на углу, словно вкопанный.

Он слышит голоса. Не только Каса. _Сэма_.

_Сэм говорит?_

Какая-то часть него знает — _знает_ , — что ему следовало бы развернуться и уйти, дать этим двоим немного пространства, но он не двигается с места. Голоса слышатся слишком отчетливо, чтобы доноситься из комнаты Сэма. Значит, они в коридоре. И это имеет смысл. Дин сомневается, что Кас сумел бы переступить через порог комнаты, украшенной всеми этими защитными символами. Но это значит еще и то, что Сэм _встал с кровати_ не только для того, чтобы сходить в ванную. Как Касу…?

И Бункер отзывается эхом. Несет звук. Даже если бы он развернулся в ту же самую минуту, он бы все равно не пропустил следующие несколько фраз.

— …не понимаю, — бормочет Сэм — тихо и устало. Осторожно. — Все…словно в тумане. Кто-то будто бы вынул содержимое из моей головы и выбросил, чтобы дальше я шел без него. Я не знаю, как мне со всем этим разобраться. Боже, Кас. Я не знаю что…

_Он говорит._

_Он действительно говорит._

Кас молчит. Дин задерживает дыхание. _Пожалуйста, не ляпни что-нибудь глупое_ , молит он серафима, _пожалуйста, не будь как я._

— Согласен. Это ужасно сбивает с толку, — говорит Кас, и Дин морщится, мысленно ударяя себя ладонью по лицу. Тактично, Кас, _очень тактично_.

— Так… — Сэм не звучит так, словно эти слова его задели. Наоборот, он звучит скорее нерешительно. — Так ты мне поможешь? Поговорить с ним?

Дин прижимает руку к губам, чувствуя внезапно подкатывающую тошноту. О боже. Сэм не пытался… Сэм не пытается объяснить Касу свое решение, чтобы найти у него поддержки. Это маркетинговый ход. Сэм пытается вызвать у Каса чувство вины, чтобы заставить ангела помочь ему _поговорить_ с Люцифером.

Он напрягается, готовый вмешаться, штурмовать ворота и начать визжать: _нет, нет, нет!_ Но он держится, едва-едва — не дыша, легкие сжаты и пусты — ждет ответ Каса.

Наступает долгая тяжелая пауза, прежде чем до Дина доносится шелест одежды, а затем мягкий голос Каса:

— Сэм, я понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что это все исправит, но Люцифер — это не ответ.

И звук, который издает Сэм… Он опустошает Дина, заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто кто-то только что пнул его в живот. Это тихий, немой звук, полный боли.

— Кас, пожалуйста…

— _Сэм_ , — теперь в голосе ангела слышатся резкие нотки. — Сэм, _нет_. Я не стану помогать тебе встречаться с Люцифером. Я хочу помочь, но это _не выход_. Сэм, не выход. Я сожалею, что мой брат сотворил с тобой такое, но ты не можешь разговаривать с Денницей. Я тебе не позволю.

Дин разрешает себе сделать один-единственный вдох.

— Он единственный, кто поймет, — тон его младшего брата теперь граничит с отчаянием, — вы с Дином _не понимаете!_ Ты единственный, кто хочет…ты. Ты…согласен с Дином. Насчет Гадриэля. Ты думаешь…о боже…

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — почему Кас так спокоен?! Он говорит так, будто обсуждает долбаный уход за садом. — Я не согласен. Я не хочу твоей смерти, но пойми меня правильно. Я в бешенстве. Ангелы должны отличаться от демонов. Гадриэль не имел права манипулировать тобой, чтобы получить твое согласие. Дин хотел тебе сказать…

— _Тогда он должен был сказать!_ — Сэм взрывается. — Как мы можем доверять друг другу, если он, черт возьми, даже не слушает? Он видел меня после… после Мэг… — Сэм едва не давится этим именем. Дин вздрагивает. — После Стены, после того как я хотел застрелиться на том складе, а он просто… _ему было все равно!_

Он…

Это…это не… Дину не было все равно. Правда. Он просто…он не мог…

Дин закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как его легкие сжимаются.

— Я хотел… Люцифер не станет мне лгать, — голос Сэма стихает, словно будто весь гнев выкачали из него. Дин стискивает зубы. Сэм почти не произносил этого имени с тех пор, как выбрался из Клетки, а теперь не перестает его повторять. Никогда еще Дин так отчаянно не желал, чтобы Сэм _прекратил_. — Он не станет мне лгать. Я должен поговорить с ним, Кас, я _должен_. Я не могу, не могу так продолжать. Я не могу… Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , помоги мне…

— Сэм, — произносит Кас на выдохе.

— Кас… — умоляет Сэм. Дин переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя отвращение к самому себе. Сэм так мало говорил с ним с тех пор, как они вернулись. Слышать, как он говорит так открыто, так _свободно_ …как бы Дин ни хотел слышать голос брата — а он хочет, он знает, что хочет, — еще больше он хочет заклеить рот Сэма скотчем.

— Сэм, мы найдем другой способ. Я обещаю. А сейчас, я думаю, тебе следует сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

— _Зачем?_ — Голос брата срывается. — Что толку? Я схожу с ума. _Боже, я снова схожу с ума._

— Нет. Это не так.

— Я не знаю, что реально. Я не…

— Сэм. _Посмотри_ на меня.

— Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне поговорить с ним. Пожалуйста…

— Сэм…

Он должен выйти из своего укрытия и помочь брату справиться с панической атакой. Он хочет это сделать. Но не может. Мысль о том, что ему придется смотреть на Сэма… _Я это сделал_. В этот момент Дин разворачивается и уходит. Он ступает так тихо, как только может, до тех пор, пока не оказывается на достаточном расстоянии, а затем бежит через весь Бункер, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице и распахивая дверь, ступая во мрак раннего декабря. На улице свежо, но не холодно.

Дин продолжает бежать.

Рядом проложены тропы, обнаруженные Сэмом, по которым он часто бегает и которые он уже показывал Дину раньше. Дин попросту их игнорирует. Он бежит вперед, к открытой дороге, бежит, бежит и _бежит_.

Быстрее, и быстрее, и _быстрее_. Ноги ударяются об асфальт, словно он таким образом надеется уничтожить или дорогу, или _себя_ , набирая скорость. Но это нелепо. Потому что единственное, от чего он хочет убежать, единственное, что он _не выносит,_ — это он сам. А это еще и то единственное, от чего он _не может убежать_.

_Ты совершил глупость из благих побуждений._

Его сердце бьется о ребра.

_Стал бы я лгать?_

Дыхание сбито, словно в легкие закачали ледяной воздух.

_Ты позволишь мне поговорить с ним?_

У него начинает течь из носа.

_Я снова схожу с ума._

Он плачет. Слезы стекают по его щекам, затуманивая зрение.

_Моя вина, моя вина, моя вина…_

Дин спотыкается обо что-то, о какую-то неровность на дороге — возможно, о выбоину или о камень, — и тогда его правая лодыжка подворачивается, и он падает. Он приземляется на собственные ладони, разбивая их об асфальт и расцарапывая до самых запястий. Его вес тянет его вниз, и он приземляется на локти, ударяясь ими о дорогу. Дин падает на живот, тяжело дыша на асфальт.

Он рвано дышит, каждый вдох отдается болью в легких. С усилием он перекатывается на спину, покрытый грязью, пропитанный потом. Он глядит на звезды и чувствует боль утраты. Они с Сэмом часто так делали. Все время, особенно когда были моложе. Когда Сэм с отцом особенно сильно ругались, они, Дин и Сэм, ходили наблюдать за звездами.

Они подмигивают ему — темные пустоты между пылающей пылью.

_Ангелы…они падают._

Все началось тогда. Там. В церкви, с отчаяния, растекающегося по венам, словно яд, и паники, пересиливающей все остальное. Он должен был знать. Должен был справиться лучше. Должен был _отпустить_. Должен был догадаться, что Гадриэль лжет. Должен был защитить Сэма. Каса. Должен был, должен был, _должен был…_

Он вскакивает и визжит. Кричит. _Воет_. Потому что он больше не может. Он не знает, как ему найти ответ. На мили вперед ни души — лишь пустая дорога, слева — пшеничное поле, и ничего, кроме пустого звона в ушах, служащего ему ответом.

Когда звук, хриплый и изнеможенный, вырывается из его горла, Дин закрывает глаза руками, впиваясь в глазницы ладонями. Он должен был быть защитником. Его работа — защищать семью. Но он не справился. Он облажался так сильно, что Сэм теперь думает, что сходит с ума. Кас был бездомным. Он… _Как он мог так сглупить?_

_Ты совершил глупость из благих побуждений._

Неужели? _Неужели?_ Он спас Сэма не ради Сэма. Он спас Сэма потому, что одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному, вселяла в него ужас. _(Ты был уверен, что Кас мертв, когда он не ответил на твои молитвы, шепчет какая-то часть него, словно пытаясь оправдаться, и Сэм был на полпути на ту сторону. Кто бы хотел продолжать свой путь в одиночку?)_

_Я не знал,_ думает он отчаянно, _я не знал и половины из того, что делал Гадриэль. Я не думал, что он использует тело Сэма так, как ему заблагорассудится. Я не знал. Не знал. Я бы положил этому конец, если бы знал._

_Сделал бы я это? Поставил бы я здравомыслие Сэма выше его жизни? Стал бы я…?_

_Да. Мне бы пришлось. Сэм слишком важен для меня._

_Я бы поставил его на первое место._

_(И все же ты этого не сделал)_

— Будь ты проклят, Гадриэль, — шепчет Дин надтреснуто в темноту. В пустоту. Во имя всего хорошего, что есть в этом мире, он _искренен_. — Катись в _Ад_.

Не в ту бизнес структуру, которой так любит хвастаться Кроули, притворяясь, что Ад — это не про страдания. Не в ту идиотскую тюрьму — _в те камеры хранения, потому что это никакие не страдания, это просто_ ничто — которую описал ему Сэм, в которой он отыскал Бобби во время Испытаний. Нет. В самые _глубины Ада_. Туда, где души рвут на части, а затем сшивают воедино вместе с кровью и слезами. Туда, где обитал Аластер. Туда, где проклятые души уродуют до неузнаваемости. Туда, где Дин сломался.

Но даже если Гадриэль будет доведен до такой агонии, это не поможет Динову младшему брату.

Но Дин клянется собственной жизнью, что он _не_ позволит Сэму говорить с Люцифером. Он не может ему этого позволить. Просто не может, зная то немногое, что ему известно о Клетке. О кошмарах Сэма. О гипервозбуждении, в которое его вводит малейший шорох. О том, как он разглядывает фото с мест преступления, _зная_ , какого это — умереть вот так. Он знал, что Сэм возненавидит его, если узнает об их маленьком сговоре.

_(Ему было все равно!)_

И он все равно запихнул в него Гадриэля.

Дин приоткрывает потрескавшиеся губы. Метка пульсирует под кожей, горит в унисон с сего сердцебиением. Болит. Он принимает это отвлечение. Дин открывает глаза и глядит на окровавленные руки и, думая о поломанных пальцах Сэма, шепчет тихо:

— И будь ты проклят, Дин Винчестер.

***

Дин возвращается в Бункер на негнущихся ногах. Под коленями неприятно тянет, ощущения в икрах не лучше. Несмотря на доводы Сэма, Дин довольно вынослив, когда дело касается бега. Он вполне способен пробежать пару миль без особых проблем. Но бежать так, словно у тебя на хвосте сидит вендиго, в течение часа — совсем другое дело.

Он не знает, сколько времени он отсутствовал, когда возвращается обратно в Бункер. Он занимает ванную, чтобы облегчиться, и смыть с рук засохшую кровь, и вычистить столько камней и грязи из порезов, сколько только возможно; затем он смотрит на себя в зеркало. При виде самого себя он вздрагивает, опуская голову.

Он не знает, где сейчас Сэм. Или Кас. Но он верит, что никто из них не умер, поэтому он отправляется на кухню и достает бутылку виски, ставя ее на стол. Он смотрит на противоположную сторону кухни и думает: « _Какой прок с того, что я жив?_ ». Он не знает точно, какой по счету стакан виски он осушает, когда в комнату входит Кас, выглядя несколько потрепанным. Ангел бросает на него беглый взгляд, а затем хватает бутылку и перемещает ее на стойку.

— Ка-а-ас, — бормочет Дин в знак протеста, не до конца уверенный, в состоянии ли он перехватить ее.

Серафим глядит прямо Дину в глаза, затем хмурится.

— Тебе достаточно, я полагаю, — он садится напротив Дина, выглядя при этом напряженным, словно он не в своей тарелке. _(Какой прок с того, что я жив?)_

— Сэ-э-эмми? — спрашивает Дин, хмуря брови. Давненько он так не напивался. Жаль, что Кас забрал у него Джека до того, как Дин вырубился. _Эгоистично. Твои проблемы всегда самые важные, не так ли?_ Шипит ехидный голос на краю его сознания.

— Сэм отдыхает, — говорит Кас с заминкой.

— Лже-е-ец, — вздыхает Дин, накреняясь немного вперед и роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. Стакан громко скользит по металлу. Ему плевать. Он пуст. Свою задачу он уже выполнил. Почти как он. — Он думает, что о-о-он умирает. Внутри своей головы. Слы-ы-ша-а-ал.

— Я знаю, — говорит Кас. Дин косится на него в замешательстве. — Я божественное существо, Дин, — напоминает он без особой убежденности, почти с горечью. О. Хах. Точно.

— Я придуро-ок, — бормочет Дин.

Он не знает, чего конкретно ожидал, но простое «да» от Каса в списке не значилось. Он смотрит на ангела, чувствуя себя до странного уязвленным. Выражение лица Каса меняется, из стоического ничего превращаясь в нечто, в большей степени напоминающее сочувствие. А может, и жалость.

— Но ты был таким с тех самых пор, как я вытащил тебя из Ада.

— О, — тянет Дин.

Уголки губ Каса опускаются, и Дин запоздало понимает, что серафим пытался пошутить. Он пытался рассмешить его. Дин печально вздыхает себе в пальцы, но даже жалостливый смешок прозвучит сейчас неловко.

Следующие слова Кас обдумывает тщательно:

— Дин, Сэм знает, что ты его любишь, — он поднимает взгляд, открывая рот в твердом намерении спорить, но взгляд застывает.

— Но…он сказа-а-ал, что больше не хо-о-очет быть братьями…он бы не стал меня спа-асать.

— Нет, — Кас качает головой. — Он сказал, что не позволил бы ангелу овладеть тобой. Вы по-прежнему братья. Дин, на свете не так много вещей настолько же сильных, как семейные узы.

Дин обдумывает это. Во всяком случае, пытается, но обрабатывать информацию почти физически больно, поэтому в конечном счете он говорит:

— Так я что, должен спаса-а-ать его. при помощи…при помощи дружбы?

— Нет, — Кас едва не закатывает глаза. — Ты слишком пьян, чтобы вести этот разговор. Иди спать, Дин, утром все образуется, — говорит он уверенно. Он встает и хватает Дина за руку, поднимая его на ноги. Мир вокруг вращается, и Динов желудок сжимается в знак протеста. Его шатает, но Кас его ловит.

— Нет, — выдыхает Дин, опуская голову на ангельское плечо и прижимая губы к коричневому пальто. От него пахнет химчисткой и кровью. Его голос звучит приглушенно: — Не образуется.

***

На следующее утро он едва может проморгаться от лютого похмелья и вливает в себя целый стакан кофе в попытке это исправить. Он слышал, что «сытный завтрак» должен принести облегчение, но сама мысль о еде заставляет внутренности скручиваться в узел.

Он готовит себе третью чашку кофе, стоя спиной к кухонному столу, когда кто-то с грохотом на него что-то ставит. Он не слышал, чтобы кто-то заходил в кухню. Дин не то чтобы подпрыгивает — скорее резко разворачивается с ножом наготове.

Сэм отрывает взгляд от бутылька Ибупрофена, который держит за крышку, и глядит в ответ. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. Сэм выглядит не лучше, чем вчера. Волосы собраны в небрежный хвостик, чтобы ничего, кроме челки, падающей на глаза, не лезло в лицо. На нем все та же мешковатая одежда — худи с длинными рукавами и спортивные штаны, в которых он щеголяет уже несколько дней. Но сегодня он даже побрился, и круги под глазами не такие явные, хотя это загнанное выражение лица так никуда и не девается.

Дин роняет нож.

Сэм перекидывает лекарство через стол.

— Вот, — говорит он. Медицинский тейп, которым Дин обмотал его пальцы, исчез, а вместе с ним исчез и порез. Должно быть, Кас исцелил его.

Дин нерешительно тянется к лекарству, чувствуя себя так, словно он идет прямиком в ловушку. Он откручивает крышку и глотает сразу две таблетки, не запивая. Затем он медленно ставит бутылек на стол. Сэм не говорит ничего, холодно изучая его взглядом. Дин слегка разворачивается, хватая третью чашку кофе, и молча протягивает ее брату.

Сэм берет ее, обхватывая пальцами ручку стакана, и усаживается на один из стульев на краю стола. Он не пьет, лишь глядит на коричневую жидкость в стакане, лишь бы не смотреть на него. Челка закрывает его глаза.

Дин смотрит на него, желая сказать что-нибудь, но не зная, какие именно слова могли бы помочь. Сэм встал. Он _бодрствует_. Дин не хочет ничего испортить.

— Ты, э-э, нормально себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Дин после долгой паузы. Сэм поднимает на него взгляд, поджимая губы.

— Нет.

Дин упирается языком в зубы. Плечи слегка поникают, но ничего другого он и не ожидал.

— Вот как?

Сэм вздыхает и прижимает пальцы к вискам.

— Мы с Касом, эм, немного поговорили вчера. И…и я не говорю, что я… — он нервно жует нижнюю губу, а затем качает головой.

Дин ждет.

Сэм вздыхает.

— Слушай, мне очень жаль, что я был таким…

— Сэмюэль, если ты пытаешься извиниться, я тебе по роже заеду, — прерывает его Дин. Сэм сводит брови на переносице и поднимает глаза. На лице — выражение искреннего недоумения, которое режет Дина не хуже ножа. — Это я облажался, окей? Это не твоя вина. И слушай, до тех пор, пока ты не гонишься за Люцифером, я в игре.

И в этот момент…в этот момент что-то в выражении Сэмова лица _кликает_ , как будто что-то внутри него только что замкнулось. Но он выдавливает из себя натянутую, слабую улыбку. Едва уловимую невооруженным взглядом.

— Ага. Ладно. Думаю, я пойду приму душ, — он начинает вставать, затем замирает, глядит на Дина с выражением грусти и боли. — Придурок.

Дин открывает рот, не до конца уверенный, что ему позволено ответить.

— Уж постарайся не утонуть, сученыш.

Сэм морщится.

Он уходит, шлепая босыми ногами по полу Бункера.

Дин глядит ему вслед, страх медленно распространяется по телу, занимая место рядом с похмельем. _Почему это звучит как прощание?_

Дин прислушивается, потому что Бункер отдает эхом, он всегда отдает _чертовым_ эхом, но Дин не слышит, как включается душ. Он не слышит, как Сэм передвигается. Он слышит только Каса, копошащегося в каком-то металлическом контейнере где-то в отдалении.

Когда через несколько минут он отправляется на поиски своего брата, чувствуя легкое волнение и тошноту, Импалы на месте не оказывается.

***

— Я его убью, — объявляет Дин Касу, пролистывая контакты и ожидая гудка Джоди. Метка горит, но попытки тереть ее не помогают. Он впивается в нее ногтями, растирая до крови, пока Кас не одаривает его странным взглядом. Он сжимает зубы. Беспокойство, сидящее внутри, заставляет его тело одновременно сжиматься и совершенно онеметь. С момента их отъезда прошло почти полчаса, и Дин больше не знает, куда им ехать. Детки рядом с Бункером нет.

Кас глядит не него с водительского сидения своего Линкольн Континенталь Кас.

— Это было бы несколько слишком, нет?

— Мне насрать. Я _убью_ его, — шипит Дин. — Как он мог вот так вот сбежать? Что если он… — Дин не может озвучить эту мысль вслух, не хочет этого делать, и сжимает зубы еще сильнее. Его пальцы сводит от неистового беспокойства. Он скребет Метку ногтем большого пальца. _Он совершит что-нибудь глупое, а я не могу это предотвратить. Не могу, не могу, не могу…_

_— Привет, Дин,_ — голос Джоди звучит спокойно, и Дин силой заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее. _— Как Сэм?_

— Он пропал, — отвечает Дин. Он думает, что, наверное, следовало повременить с этой новостью. Подождать до тех пор, пока она не закончит с приветствиями, но он слишком устал, слишком обеспокоен, слишком болен для того, чтобы на это не плевать. — Он пропал, Джоди, и я не знаю, что… — он медленно выдыхает. — Ты ничего от него не слышала? Он взял Импалу.

Мгновение Джоди молчит, затем — громко ругается. Злость в ее голосе заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он уже объяснил ей весь тот бардак, учиненный Гадриэлем, пару дней назад, надеясь на какое-то магическое озарение, которого в конечном итоге у нее не случилось.

_— Когда?_

— Может быть, с час назад? — говорит Дин. Он устало трет рукой лицо. Его рука пульсирует. Кас пялится вперед, абсолютно отрешенный. Если бы не мертвая хватка, с которой он цепляется за руль, можно было бы подумать, что ему все равно. — Я не знаю, куда он отправился. Ты ничего от него не слышала?

Его ноготь сильнее впивается в кожу, в плоть. Боль сводит с ума. Кас тянется к нему, хватая за запястье, безмолвно прося _прекратить_.

Дин сжимает зубы.

_— Нет,_ — отвечает Джоди. _— Но я могу объявить его в розыск? Вы все еще в Лебаноне?_

— Да, — отзывается Дин. — Я не знаю…

Телефон громко вибрирует, заставляя его вздрогнуть и выругаться. Он отнимает устройство от уха и видит уведомление о входящем вызове.

— Подожди, мне кто-то звонит. Возможно, Сэм. Я перезвоню.

_— Ладно, но Дин…_

Он завершает звонок и отвечает на следующий, не глядя, кто звонит, попутно пытаясь вырвать запястье из крепкой хватки Каса.

— Сэмми?

Пауза.

_— Что ж, я собираюсь сделать очевидный вывод и предположить, что ты понятия не имеешь, что творит Лось._

_— Кроули?_ — Дин едва не давится. Кас бросает на него удивленный взгляд, но Дин знает не больше, чем он. Дин отчаянно борется с собой, чтобы выдавить из себя еще хоть что-то. — Что, черт возьми, значит «понятия не имею, что он творит»? Кроули, ты _с ним?_

За каким чертом Сэм пошел бы к Кроули?

_— Такой требовательный, Бельчонок,_ — хмыкает Кроули. Уже чуть более серьезно, он спрашивает, стараясь звучать обыденно — получается плохо. _— Ты в дороге?_

_Боже, Сэм, что ты делаешь?!_

— Да.

_— Хорошо. Я отправлю тебе адрес перекрестка. На твоем месте я бы поспешил._

Перекрестка? Какого…?! Дин закрывает глаза, качая головой, рвано дыша. Он чувствует, как внутри растет паника. _Нет, нет, нет…_

— Кроули, — говорит он сквозь зубы, — что делает Сэм?

_— Он же не под заклятьем, нет?_

— Кроули! Отвечай, сукин ты…

_— Жаль. Хотел бы знать, кто его наложил. Видишь ли, он пытается продать свою душу ради одного разговора с Люцифером,_ — Дин замирает, чувствуя себя так, словно из легких выкачали весь воздух разом; руки начинают трястись, губы двигаются, повторяя немое _нет, нет, нет… — но для меня это обозначит пару проблем. Абаддон же идея придется по душе, не так ли?_

_Черт, черт, черт…_

Дин не может выдавить из себя и слова. Челюсть отвисла от ужаса, и единственное, на что он способен, — издавать задушенные хрипы.

— Дин, — говорит Кас.

_— Белка?_ — от безразличия не остается и следа. _— Останови его, пока демоны Абаддон не заключили сделку._

Линия обрывается. Мгновением позже его телефон оповещает его о новом сообщении от 666 с адресом внутри. Он не может заставить себя его прочесть. Дин закусывает костяшки пальцев, кидая устройство Касу. Он не может говорить. От одной мысли об этом к горлу подкатывает тошнота. _Сэмми, что ты натворил?_

_Что ты натворил, что ты…?_

Кас хватает устройство и смотрит на адрес, но, очевидно, не может понять, что он значит.

— Дин? Дин, что происходит? Что Кроули сделал?

— Ничего, — наконец выдыхает Дин. Он обхватывает голову трясущимися руками, рвано дыша. — Сэм пытается… Сэм…

_Ты продал за меня душу?_

Он царапает Метку большим пальцем. Ободранная кожа протестующе саднит.

— Сэм попытался продать душу. Чтобы поговорить. С Люцифером, — говорит Дин, чувствуя тошноту. _Я это сделал, я это сделал, я это сделал…_ — Кроули этого не хотел.

_Кроули попытался остановить это._

_Кроули._

_Я это сотворил._

_Сэм в раздрае._

_Это моя вина._

_Кроули был обеспокоен. Демон справляется с заботой о моем брате лучше, чем я._

_Сэмми…_

_Я это сделал. Я. Гадриэль был моей ошибкой. Моей. Я. Я. Я. Я должен был это сделать. Я ошибся._

Кас замирает. Он слегка наклоняет голову, глаза опасно сверкают, и Дину хочется отшатнуться.

— Ясно, — говорит он безэмоционально. Он выглядит так, словно хочет кого-нибудь убить. Дин закрывает глаза, утопая в сожалении.

Его рука пульсирует.

***

Когда спустя пятнадцать минут они все же находят его, Сэм сидит посреди перекрестка, рядом с Деткой, тихой и безмолвной, словно осуждающий родитель. Он сидит на корточках, руки покоятся на коленях, глаза прикованы к земле перед ним.

Но он здесь.

И отсутствие демонов поблизости и то, что он все еще здесь, говорит о том, что душа все еще при нем.

Дин тормозит перед ним, падая на колени, одновременно желая ударить его и обнять. Облегчение пересиливает, и Дин хватает его, прижимая к себе. Подбородок Сэма упирается ему в ключицу, и Дин сжимает его плечи, чувствуя, как мышцы брата напрягаются.

— Слава богу, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин облегченно; облегчение быстро сменяется яростью: — О чем ты, черт возьми, думал?! Они заключили с тобой сделку?

Сэм молчит.

Дин слышит тяжелое дыхание Каса за спиной, затем шепот — на енохианском. Это заставляет Сэма вздрогнуть. Дин отстраняется и трясет его за плечи.

— Сэм! _Они заключили с тобой сделку?!_

И… И что-то внутри у Сэма словно…ломается. Словно эти слова окончательно его ломают. Кулак Сэма врезается в его лицо, и Дин ударяется о землю, бледнея.

— Нет. Они не стали! Я пытался, но никто не захотел заключать со мной сделку! Какого черта ты _сделал?!_

_Он?!_

— Кроули… — пытается сказать Кас, пока Дин поднимается на ноги, прижимая ладони к саднящей щеке.

_— Кроули?!_ — теперь Сэм смеется, мрачно и совершенно непохоже на себя — сломлено. По щекам текут слезы. — Кроули не позволил мне…? — он давится, качая головой так, словно совершенно не может в это поверить, и тяжело дыша. Он вскакивает на ноги, обеими руками обхватывая голову, сжимая пальцами виски. Хвостик разваливается, и пряди волос падают ему на лицо. — Я должен с ним поговорить. А _Кроули…_

— Сэм, тебе не обязательно это делать. Пожалуйста, не делай это, — просит Дин и тоже поднимается на ноги. Кас стоит по левую сторону от него, но никто из них не смеет двинуться — они стоят в футе друг от друга и просто смотрят.

Сэм качает головой в отчаянии. Сломлено. И…уничтожено.

— Я _так старался,_ — шепчет Сэм, — но ничего не приобрело смысла. Я не… Я так больше не могу. Я не… _Не могу…_

Он лихорадочно шарит по карманам крутки, которую успел захватить перед уходом, после чего достает свой «Таурус» из-за пояса. Его запястье дергается вверх, раздается щелчок предохранителя, и оружие нацеливается на него. Желудок Дина сжимается от ужаса. Кас рвется вперед, но Дин кричит:

_— НЕТ!_

Он хватает запястье младшего брата, дергая оружие вниз. Теперь дуло пистолета направлено Дину в грудь, туда, где находится сердце. Пистолет все еще заряжен, палец Сэма покоится на спусковом крючке. Дину плевать. Ужас, обуявший его, когда брат направил на себя оружие, рассеивается, когда прицел перемещается на него.

— Боже… Сэм, Сэм, _остановись_ , — умоляет Дин. Сэм пытается вырваться из захвата, борясь за контроль. Он даже не плачет. От того, насколько спокойно он это делает, становится только хуже.

— Сэмми, отдай мне пушку, — молит Дин. Он не может…нет. _Нет_. — Сэм, пожалуйста.

— Я больше не могу, — шепчет Сэм. Он зажмуривается, лицо искажается болью. — Дин, пожалуйста.

— Сэм, — Дин не знает, что ему сказать. _Боже, он должен что-нибудь сказать!_ — Сэм, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отдай мне пистолет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

— Ты всегда это говоришь! — Сэм кричит в приступе ярости. — А я не могу! Неужели ты не понимаешь?! _Не могу!_ Ты продолжаешь говорит это, словно для меня это что-то значит! Но я не могу продолжать. Но могу бороться. Не могу больше притворяться ради тебя, Дин!

— Проклятье, Сэм! Я _не хочу,_ чтобы ты жил для меня! — кричит Дин прежде, чем успевает осознать, что именно он кричит. Сэм замирает, опуская руки, совершенно сбитый с толку. По какой-то причине это причиняет боль. Он выдыхает, теперь обдумывая каждое слово, потому что ему удалось привлечь внимание Сэма. Он делает еще один шаг к нему. Он должен забрать у него пистолет, _он должен забрать пистолет._ — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил для _себя_. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты притворялся ради меня. Если ты не в порядке — ты не в порядке. Я это понимаю. Я не идиот. Неужели ты думаешь, что я запихнул в тебя Гадриэля только ради _себя_?

Сэм фыркает, растягивая губы в широкой безрадостной улыбке.

— У меня не было достаточных оснований считать иначе.

Дин пытается подавить желание поморщиться, внутренне содрогаясь. Потому что он знает, он _знает_ , что его его действия были не так уж бескорыстны. Один лишь бог знает — он не может идти этот путь дальше в одиночку. Не может. Но дело _не только_ в этом.

— Ты заслуживаешь жизни, — говорит Дин просто. — Ты принес чертовски много хорошего в этот мир, Сэмми.

Сэм качает головой.

_— И?_

Дин обхватывает рукой корпус «Тауруса». Пальцами касается холодных пальцев Сэма. Дин осторожно отводит пальцы Сэма от спускового крючка. Сэм не сопротивляется, не отводя немигающего взгляда от лица брата.

— Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ не делай этого, Сэм.

— Я даже не знаю, реально ли это, — шепчет Сэм, его плечи опускаются, расслабляясь.

Дин забирает у него пушку, дрожащие руки не знают, куда ее деть. Он хочет ее выбросить. У Сэма всегда были сложные отношения с огнестрельным оружием. Дин и не помнит, чтобы он когда-то их любил. Не так, как ты начинаешь любить ножи, когда с возрастом учишься орудовать ими так ловко, что точно знаешь, что не откромсаешь себе пальцы в процессе.

Кас мягко вынимает оружие из его рук. Дин даже не осознавал, что тот подобрался так близко. _Слава богу._

— Это реально, — клянется Дин, пытаясь улыбнуться, но улыбка выходит совсем слабой. — Это реально, клянусь тебе, братишка. Я бы не стал лгать о таком. Я клянусь. Мы в порядке, ладно? Обещаю тебе. Я так сильно тебя люблю, Сэмми. Поэтому пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , останься.

Кас осторожно протягивает руку и кладет ее на плечо Сэма. Его брат поднимает нервный взгляд на ангела.

— Я понимаю эту боль, — просто говорит Кас. — Ты не уничтожен. Ты выжил, когда я уничтожил твою Стену. Ты переживешь и это.

Сэм нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Губы сжаты. Он судорожно выдыхает. Его слова — обещание. Обещание продолжать — продолжать идти, _продолжать бороться_ , потому что Сэм намерен бороться дальше.

— Я не могу… Я не хочу делать это в одиночку.

Дин судорожно вздыхает. Это… _Это_ он пообещать может.

— Ты не один, Сэм, — говорит он уверенно. — Мы рядом, братишка. Мы никуда не денемся.

Сэм пытается улыбнуться, принимая эти слова.

— Ладно, — шепчет он, — поехали домой.

Дин кивает, губы сжаты; ему необходимо скинуть напряжение. Он крепко обнимает Сэма за шею и скользит взглядом по серьезному лицу Каса.

— Чувак, если ты еще раз угонишь мою тачку, я ее по спутнику вычислю. Не испытывай меня, сученыш.

Уголки рта Сэма слегка дергаются, прежде чем он издает тихий, испуганный смешок.

Дин слегка расслабляется.

_Мы будем в порядке._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Если кто вдруг не знает, фут - единица измерения, особо распространенная в англоговорящих странах. Равен 0,3048 м.  
> **Медицинские тейпы (они же кинезио тейпы) - специальные эластичные ленты для поддержки мышц и сухожилий. В медицине широко применяются для лечения растяжений, мышечных и суставных травм, для коррекции сколиоза и прочей бяки у детей и еще много для чего.


End file.
